Amor en rosa
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Ella llamaba la atención con ese pelo rosa y su obsesión por utilizar ese mismo color. Lo peor de todo es que él, Sasuke Uchiha, su jefe, no podia quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Y eso, una targeta de San Valentín? Cuales serán las consecuencias de recibir esa targeta...
1. Argumento

**Holaa! Ya que he vuelto os voy a dejar otra adaptación al Sasusaku. **

**Espero que os guste tanto como todas las demás y que la disfrutéis aunque en esta ocasión los capítulos son un poquito más cortitos. =)**

**Título****: Amor en rosa**

Autora: Lynne Graham

**Argumento: **

**¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que acabaría embarazada de su jefe? **

**Cuando Sakura le mandó aquella tarjeta de San Valentín a Sasuke Uchiha con el fin de animarlo un poco, no esperaba que él fuera a responder acostándose con ella...** y tampoco esperaba que estuviese prometido.

Después todo se complico cuando él no quiere saber nada ni de ella, ni de lo que dejo esa noche: un bebe.


	2. Chapter 01

**CAPITULO 1**

Había sido un día horrible en el trabajo.

De vuelta a casa, Sakura pasó por la tienda de la esquina y lo primero en lo que se fijó fue que el tarjetón para el día de los enamorados que llevaba viendo hacía un mes seguía sin venderse. No entendía cómo era posible que nadie lo comprara, pues le encantaba el dibujo de las rosas y el verso tan romántico que escrito.

Llevada por un impulso, Sakura agarró la tarjeta y decidió comprarla. ¿Por qué no iba a mandar una tarjeta de San Valentín? Cierto que nadie le había enviado una a ella, pero no por eso iba a dejar de utilizar la tarjeta para dar a otro una alegría. En cuanto a la identidad del afortunado, no le cabía la menor duda de quién sería el destinatario.

Sakura se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha nada más entrar a trabajar en Sistemas Saringan . Pero era consciente de que estaba tan lejos de su alcance como la luna. Sasuke era un empresario rico, moreno, con un cuerpo espectacular y una lista de mujeres despampanantes interesadas en él. Además, podía ser un hombre muy amable en caso de emergencia. En su primer día de trabajo, Sakura se había pillado un dedo con la puerta y el propio Sasuke la había trasladado al hospital. Al desmayarse al ver una aguja, Sakura había sentido la certeza de que era el hombre de su vida... Le había parecido tan dulce.

Ensimismada con la sonrisa que le arrancaría aquel pequeño regalo anónimo, no volvió a acordarse del día tan espantoso que había tenido hasta abrir la puerta de su estudio.

Kabuto, el nuevo director de marketing, le había preguntado si era tonta de nacimiento o lo había conse guido después de muchos esfuerzos. Sakura le había de rramado el café sobre el teclado y, al ir a limpiarlo, se las había arreglado para borrarle todo el trabajo de la ma ñana. A pesar de que se había disculpado de todas las for mas posibles, Kabuto había dirigido una queja al de partamento de recursos humanos y la habían anotado en su expediente.

De naturaleza tranquila, sus compañeros se habrían sorprendido de haber sabido que estaba más enfadada consigo misma de lo que lo había estado el propio Kabuto. Si no se hubiera distraído hablando, no se le habría caído el café. Una y otra vez, esa clase de faltas de con centración la hacían cometer errores parecidos. A veces se preguntaba si el problema habría empezado cuando iba al colegio y sus padres, sin pretenderlo siquiera, termina ban menospreciando cualquier pequeño éxito que tuviera.

-Estoy segura de que has hecho todo lo que has po dido -le decía su madre cuando le presentaba las notas -Es normal que saques las notas de Sasori.

Su hermano mayor, Sasori, había nacido con una inteli gencia extraordinaria y le había puesto el listón dema siado alto para competir con él. Y, orgullosos del rendi miento académico de su hijo, sus padres siempre habían volcado todas sus energías en Sasori. De modo que, aun que a Sakura también le habría gustado ir a la universidad, al cumplir los quince años sus padres le habían dicho que estudiar era muy caro, tenían que reservar el dinero para el doctorado de su hermano y que empezara a trabajar.

Con el tiempo, a pesar de no tener una base académica sólida, había conseguido encontrar trabajo como ayu dante en el departamento de marketing. Era trabajadora, alegre y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, pero en Sis temas Saringan no había mucho margen para los emplea dos que cometían errores tontos. Además, el aviso que habían anotado en su expediente era el segundo en seis meses, lo que significaba que si recibía uno más la despedirían. Lo curioso era que no le daba tanto miedo el he cho de quedarse sin trabajo como saber que, en tal caso, no volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué broma es esta?-gruñó Sasuke cuando abrió el sobre gigante dos días después y se en contró con la tarjeta de San Valentín más cursi que jamás había visto.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú –Kiba Inozuka su ayudante personal, pensó que no podían haber elegido peor forma de intentar impresionar a su jefe. Ni un peor día, e incluso año, para realizar tal declaración.

La fiesta de Navidad de la empresa se había aplazado por la muerte repentina del padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, y se había pospuesto justo para esa tarde del día de los ena morados. Con tal mala suerte de que Sasuke iba a tener que asistir a otra misa por el funeral de un antiguo amigo del colegio esa misma tarde. Por si fuera poco, Sasuke odiaba el día de San Valentín como Scrooge las navida des.

Sasuke abrió la tarjeta y le llegó un perfume familiar que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Rosas quizá? Pero el men saje de la tarjeta era tan cándido que se olvidó de la fra gancia.

-Como siempre, hoy también pienso en ti y te quiero-leyó en voz alta.

¿Se habría convertido en el amor platónico de alguna colegiala?, se preguntó mientras repasaba mentalmente el círculo de chicas adolescentes de su entorno.

-Campanilla -murmuró sorprendido Kiba.

-¿Cómo dices?

-La pelirosa de marketing. La llamamos Campanilla porque siempre está revoloteando de aquí para allá-ex plicó el ayudante-Estoy seguro de que es quien ha en viado la tarjeta. Es su perfume. Lo lleva siempre.

La pelirosa de marketing. Sakura Haruno. Había en trado en el departamento hacía seis meses, contratada por su difunto padre en contra del candidato de recursos hu manos. ¿Y por qué la había elegido? Fugaku se había apiadado de ella cuando le había confesado que era la pri mera entrevista de trabajo para la que la llamaban des pués de enviar más de cincuenta currículos. Sakura, la chica de sonrisa tímida y luminosa, rizos explosivos y dietas insanas. Aunque la empresa tenía una plantilla am plia, no era difícil fijarse en Sakura y sus constantes cala midades.

-Algunas mujeres sólo viven para ponerse en ridículo-comentó Kiba-Hay que tener morro... ¡una don nadie como ella insinuándose al jefe!

Sasuke trató de recordar el comportamiento de Sakura cuando estaba cerca de él y concluyó que, en efecto, era probable que fuese la culpable. Sabía que la ponía ner viosa. Cuando estaban juntos, se le trababa la lengua hasta parecer idiota y se ruborizaba en cuanto la miraba. No era la única mujer que coqueteaba con él, pero al me nos las demás lo hacían adrede. En el caso de Sakura, sen cillamente, no podía disimularlo. Era un alivio que la tar jeta no estuviera firmada. De repente, lamentó que Ino la hubiese reconocido por el perfume.

-No creo que la haya enviado ella-murmuró Sasuke al tiempo que tiraba la tarjeta a la papelera-No le pega. La habrá mandado la hija de algún amigo. Y ya está bien de hacer el tonto. Ponme con Industrias Sabaku.

Más tarde, esa misma mañana, Sasuke devolvió la atención a la tarjeta que había tirado a la papelera. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido enviársela? Su ayudante personal odiaba a Sakura y lo usaría en su contra si se le presentaba la ocasión. ¿Por qué? Kiba tenía fama de enrollarse con las empleadas jóvenes de la empresa para dejarlas tiradas después de una noche.

Pero cuando su ayudante personal había intentado se ducir a Sakura, esta lo había rechazado, lo cual había su puesto un duro golpe para el ego de Kiba. Pero se habría sentido más humillado todavía de haber sabido que había sido el propio Sasuke quien la había avisado de las artes donjuanescas de su ayudante. Quizá se debiera al cariño con que su padre la había acogido en la empresa; quizá a la inocencia con la que brillaban sus ojos verdes.

A las diez de esa misma mañana, Sakura bajó en busca de folios y bolígrafos para su planta. Se alegraba de tener algo con lo que distraerse. Cualquier cosa con tal de olvi darse de la tarjeta de Navidad que había enviado.

Había sido un impulso y no se había parado a pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Se había olvidado de la muerte de su padre las pasadas navidades y de que no le apetecería celebrar la fiesta de empresa aplazada. Además, tenía la sensación de que no le habría gustado recibir un enorme sobre rosa en el despacho. Seguro que alguno de sus em pleados lo había visto y se había echado a reír.

¿Cómo había podido escribirle esa estúpida declaración de amor?, ¿no podía haberse limitado a enviarle la tarjeta con un simple signo de interrogación? De ese modo, po drían haber interpretado el regalo de mil formas distintas, hasta tomarlo por una broma. Pero confesar sus sentimien tos no haría sino despertar la curiosidad de Sasuke.

Agarró un paquete de folios y varias bolsas de bolí grafos y, de regreso al ascensor, acortó el paso al ver a Sasuke charlando con otros hombres en la zona de recep ción. El corazón se le aceleró, la boca se le secó, síntomas habituales cuando Sasuke Uchiha estaba a la vista. Es taba enamorada hasta de esa voz profunda, capaz de ha cer sonar poética la lectura del informe más prosaico de estadística.

Sakura lo miró de reojo. Llevaba un traje negro como su pelo, formal, de diseño, elegante como un felino. Lo quería tanto que le dolía no poder expresarle sus senti mientos. De pronto, se le resbaló una de las bolsas de bo lígrafos y, al caer al suelo, Sasuke se giró hacia ella y sus ojos se enlazaron. Luego, en vez de desviar la mirada como había esperado Sakura, la observó como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El corazón le latía como si hubiese estado corriendo. Oía un pitido y el cuerpo entero le vibraba, pletórico de energía. Pero alguien se interpuso, agachándose a recoger la bolsa de bo lígrafos, y se rompió el hechizo. Un segundo después re conoció la expresión burlona de Kiba.

-La táctica de dejar caer un pañuelo al suelo-mur muró con desdén-Qué truco más viejo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertada Sakura.

Sasuke echó a andar hacia el ascensor y pulsó el bo tón de cerrar puertas. El pelo de Sakura Haruno era de un rosa muy atípico. Por un instante, bajo la luz, le había resultado deslumbrante. Y tenía bonitos ojos. Pero no se sentía atraído hacia ella. En absoluto.

Sakura era una empleada, se recordó aliviado. Aunque la mismísima Cleopatra se incorporara a la plantilla, no se permitiría iniciar una relación ilícita. Lo que pasaba era que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza aquella estú pida tarjeta. Sakura empezó a repasar la lista de defectos de Sakura: apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y él las prefe ría rubias. Tenía veintiún años y a él le gustaban mujeres de una edad más próxima a la suya. Tenía un gusto espan toso vistiendo, hablaba demasiado, se le caían las cosas y armaba unos líos tremendos con el ordenador cada dos por tres. Él era perfeccionista y ella un desastre en cons tante ebullición. Era la clase de mujer que se casaba y él se moriría soltero. Estaba tenso por el funeral de esa tarde, nada más. Necesitaba echar un trago.

Sakura volvió al departamento de marketing para pre pararle el café a Kabuto. Estaba hecha un lío. ¿Por qué la había mirado Sasuke de ese modo?, ¿por qué tenía la terrible sospecha de que sabía quién le había enviado la tarjeta? Pero no era posible. No podía leer el pensamiento de las personas, ¿no?

¿Y por qué la había provocado Kiba cuando solía tra tarla con total indiferencia?, ¿a qué había venido aquel comentario? Kiba Inozuka no había vuelto a dignarse en dirigirle la palabra desde que lo había rechazado a los pocos días de entrar a trabajar. ¿Qué truco más viejo?, ¿acaso sospechaba lo que sentía por Sasuke? ¿Cómo era posible?

Se estaba volviendo loca. Salvo que hubiesen hecho examinar la tarjeta en busca de huellas dactilares, no ha bía forma de rastrear al remitente. En cuanto a Kiba, en fin, nunca había tenido muchos amigos en Sistemas Saringan. Podía ser que fuese inteligente, pero era antipático y tenía la costumbre de reírse de las desgracias ajenas. Así que no tenía sentido darle más importancia a aquellos comentarios burlones... ¿O sí?


	3. Chapter 02

**¡Hello!**

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capi de la historia. Gracias a todas las que han puesto la historia de favorito y a todas las que me han dejado un review.**

**: pues si fue bastante impulsivo, pero la verdad es que estaría bien tener tanta impulsividad cuando se trata de declararte porque a muchas chicas les cuesta declararse jeje. **

**Candice Saint-Just****: Gracias, me encanta que seas siempre una de las seguidoras de mis historias n.n**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****: gracias por el review, eres de las mejores seguidoras que tengo y siempre te gustan mis historias ^^ La historia es sorprendente conforme van pasando los capítulos, así que creo que te harás mas adicta todavía xD**

**Os dejo leer.**

**Un beso a todas, cuidaos.**

**Capitulo 2**

¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!-repitió desesperado Kabuto-Deja el café ahí. Prefiero estirar el brazo.

Aunque Sakura obedeció sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante, le parecía excesivo. ¿No había pagado ya por el incidente del café derramado? El director de recur sos humanos le había dado una charla sobre las medidas de seguridad que debía tomar para no dañar los sistemas informáticos con líquidos y le había recordado que ya te nía un aviso en su expediente por no cumplir los horarios durante el primer mes en Sistemas Saringan. La habían amenazado con despedirla si volvía a equivocarse y es taba decidida a no meter la pena ni una vez más.

-¿Qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

Sakura levantó la vista del gráfico que estaba anali zando en el monitor y sonrió a Ino, una rubia es belta del equipo de investigación de marketing.

-Nada especial. Un vestido.

Escuchó a Ino mientras esta le contaba lo que ella llevaría. Sabía que escogería una indumentaria que real zaría cada una de las envidiables curvas de la mujer.

-Tengo entendido que han mandado una tarjeta de San Valentín a Sasuke-comentó Ino mientras Sakura im primía el gráfico que le había pedido Kabuto para una reunión-Lo raro es que no haya recibido una saca en tera. No sé, supongo que será de su ex, que querrá volver con él.

-¿Su ex?-preguntó intrigada Sakura.

-¿Es que no te enteras de los cotilleos? Sasuke dejó a Karin Nuki hace un mes -la informó Ino-Es una chica muy fiestera y supongo que se aburrió de ella.

-Apuesto a que no estará mucho tiempo-co mentó Sakura mientras se levantaba a entregarle el gráfico impreso a Kabuto.

¿Había cambiado el color de fondo a rosa porque le apetecía? Sí, lo cierto era que recordaba haberlo retocado. Por suerte, su jefe guardó el gráfico en una carpeta sin mayores críticas. Pero nunca, jamás volvería a cambiar los colores de los gráficos, se juró mientras se acercaba al baño para refrescarse a la hora de la comida. Se miró un segundo al espejo. Al menos ya no tenía espinillas. Pero los rizos del cabello eran tan rebeldes que era imposible tenerlo bien peinado como las demás mujeres. Y si se lo cortaba, le costaría todavía más desenredarlos, así que ha bía optado por dejárselo crecer y llevarlo recogido por la nuca.

Aunque el mayor desafío eran las curvas que tenía. Necesitaba una nueva dieta. El régimen de plátanos le ha bía arruinado el gusto por ellos de por vida y el de coli flor había conseguido que le entraran mareos con sólo pa sar frente a una verdulería. Era hora de volver a los yogures, que tenían su efecto, aunque la hacían pasarse el día hambrienta y fantaseando con comida.

Al volver a su mesa, advirtió que el icono del correo electrónico estaba parpadeando y pinchó en el mensaje, con la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia agradable de un amigo.

-Los gráficos rosas son inapropiados en un ambiente de trabajo-leyó en voz baja.

Sakura miró la pantalla sorprendida y luego se giró para ver si alguien la estaba mirando. ¿Quién la había visto retocar el gráfico?, ¿quién le estaba tomando el pelo? El mensaje no estaba firmado y en la casilla del re mitente sólo aparecía un número anónimo.

-¿Quién lo dice?-Sakura tecleó la respuesta y envió el mensaje de contestación.

-Prefiero los gráficos oscuros.

-Los colores oscuros son aburridos-le dijo Sakura a su corresponsal.

-Racionales. El rosa es una distracción.

-El rosa es vivo y levanta el ánimo-protestó ella.

-El rosa es irritante, cursi, femenino...inadecuado-contestó el desconocido. Porque era evidente que era un hombre, decidió Sakura.

-¿Cómo has visto el gráfico?

-No cambies de tema...Si recibes un aviso más, te echarán del trabajo. Ten cuidado-el desconocido escribió el segundo mensaje deprisa, sin darle tiempo a responder.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Sakura, desvanecida la sonrisa de sus labios.

Pero en esa ocasión no obtuvo respuesta de su miste rioso corresponsal. Sakura pensó que había unas cuantas personas al corriente de aquellos avisos. Con el primero se había enfadado tanto que lo había contado ella misma, y Kabuto se había enfadado tanto con el café que se ha bía enterado el departamento entero de los gritos que ha bía pegado.

Intrigada, Sakura envió varios mensajes más a lo largo de la tarde a la misma dirección, pero no volvió a obtener respuesta alguna. Luego empezó a pensar en la fiesta de esa noche y en la ropa que se pondría, dado que el rosa resultaba tan conflictivo.

-No entiendo por qué emborrachas a tus empleados-dijo Temari Sabaku con tono de desaprobación-Papá también los atiborraba a alcohol, pero no había pasado desde que yo entré en la compañía. Conmigo no hay mú sica, bebida ni baile y todo el mundo se comporta como es debido.

-Me gusta que la gente se divierta. Sólo es una noche al año-Sasuke optó por la diplomacia en vez de respon derle a la rubia que era un incordio de mujer. Al fin y al cabo, se alegraba de que lo hubiera acompañado al fune ral por la tarde y luego había disfrutado cenando con ella y su padre en casa de este.

-Supongo que esto forma parte de tu lado italiano. En Oxford también te gustaba organizar fiestas-comentó Temari en tono coqueto, para recordarle acto seguido que se conocían desde la universidad.

-Espera un momento, que te traigo una copa-dijo al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente la lista de ejecutivos solteros presentes en la fiesta. Con un poco de suerte, se la encasquetaría a alguno de ellos.

-Tengo una confesión que hacerte-dijo Temari cuando Sasuke regresó con la copa-Cuando íbamos a la univer sidad, estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Y nunca te diste cuenta-le reprochó Temari-En cuatro largos años ni te enteraste de que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que simple amistad.

Sasuke dio un trago largo de coñac. Se sentía atra pado. No se le ocurría una forma amable de decirle que, a pesar de que era bonita e inteligente, pues tenía un cere bro prodigioso, nunca había sentido la menor atracción hacia ella.

-Es curioso, siempre andabas acompañada de algún chico-comentó con prudencia.

-Cuando comprendí que le tenías alergia a los com promisos, me acostumbré a verte como un amigo.

-Temari, teníamos dieciocho años. A esa edad todos los chicos son alérgicos a los compromisos-se justificó Sasuke-Además, tampoco te perdiste nada. No era mejor ni peor que el resto...

-No seas modesto-atajó ella-¡Todas las chicas esta ban coladas por ti! Pero sólo elegías a las que estaban in teresadas en relaciones pasajeras. Te protegías contra cualquier posible relación estable y sigues haciéndolo.

Cuando Sasuke fue por otro coñac, Temari estaba tan acalorada con su discurso que lo acompañó. Sasuke tenía el vaso de la paciencia a punto de desbordarse y se bebió el coñac tan rápido como el anterior. Lamentaba horrores los buenos modales que lo habían hecho sentirse obligado a invitarla a la fiesta. Habría disfrutado mucho más mez clándose con su plantilla. Entonces miró hacia la sala y vio una figura que le hizo olvidarse por completo de las palabras de Temari.

Esta, al ver que no le prestaba atención, siguió la mi rada de Sasuke hasta reposar la vista sobre una joven pe lirosa de melena rizada. Era baja, bonita, pero no del es tilo de Sasuke. Y, sin embargo, la chica había conseguido dejarla en segundo plano.

Sakura buscó con la mirada entre el gentío hasta que localizó a Ino con un vestido plateado. Echó a andar hacia ella con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios por el ligero retraso con que llegaba a la fiesta.

-Un vestido precioso-comentó la amiga mientras ha cía hueco para que Sakura se sentara-¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-No es nuevo. Lo compré para la boda de mi hermano-reconoció Sakura-Para ser sincera, es el vestido de dama de honor.

-Te sienta genial-Ino admiró el vestido verde, de tirantes finos, que realzaba la silueta de Sakura y resaltaba sus ojos. Luego apuntó hacia las bebidas y le recordó que todos los demás le llevaban ventaja-Debió de ser una boda atípica.

-Mi cuñada, Naoko, también llevó un vestido corto-comentó Sakura.

La atención de Sakura, que había estado vagando por la sala en busca de cierto hombre alto y moreno, se centró por fin en Sasuke, sentado junto a la barra con una rubia espectacular colgada del brazo. Agarró la copa que Ino le había servido y dio un sorbo para refrescarse la gar ganta, pero contuvo el impulso de preguntarle a su amiga si sabía quién era la acompañante de Sasuke.

De hecho, en realidad no debía estar mirando a Sasuke, pues no hacía sino alimentar su obsesión. Tras con siderar los comentarios burlones de Kiba con calma, ha bía llegado a la desagradable conclusión de que este sospechaba que se sentía especialmente unida al jefe de ambos. De modo que tendría que mostrarse más circuns pecta en adelante si no quería que Kiba empezara a gas tar bromas y terminara ridiculizándola ante todos los compañeros. Sería más inteligente tratar de averiguar al misterioso corresponsal que se había puesto en contacto con ella por correo electrónico para aconsejarla que tu viera cuidado no fueran a darle el tercer aviso.

-¿Quién es?-le preguntó Temari a Sasuke.

-¿Quién es quién?-contestó él sin fijarse en la direc ción hacia la que apuntaba su mirada.

-La pelirosa que llevas mirando desde hace tres mi nutos-murmuró ella.

-No la estoy mirando.

-Pues para no estar mirándola, sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero, a pesar de haber cientos de mujeres en la empresa-replicó con sagacidad Temari.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?-gruñó Sasuke.

-En absoluto, pero si quieres te doy diez razones ex celentes para no salir con una empleada-respondió Temari esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

-No las necesito-Sasuke volvió a apurar la copa de coñac-Las tengo todas en la cabeza en estos momentos.

Después de charlar con algunos amigos, Sakura regresó a su mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Ino y otras dos mujeres estaban hablando de la compañera de Sasuke que, eviden temente, era la sobrina del dueño de Industrias Sabaku.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece Temari?-le preguntó de pronto Kiba Inozuka.

-¿Qué me va a parecer?-Sakura reaccionó con una sonrisa luminosa-Todas las novias del jefe son auténti cas bellezas.

-Fíjate, pensaba que no te habrías dado cuenta de ese detalle-la desafió Kiba.

-Es imposible no darse cuenta-intervino Ino-Venga, nos tienes en vilo desde que salimos de trabajar. ¿Quién le ha enviado la tarjeta de San Valentín a Sasuke?

Sakura se quedó helada y se bebió de un trago la copa al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-¿Os había dicho que fue alguien de la empresa?-murmuró Kiba con una lentitud insoportable.

-¡Y no nos lo habías dicho!-exclamó otra de las mu jeres-Pero, ¿a quién se le ha podido ocurrir mandarle una tarjeta para jurarle su amor eterno? O sea, estar está como un tren, pero Sasuke nunca respondería a una invi tación tan descarada de alguien de la plantilla.

-Pero, ¿no decías que no habían firmado la tarjeta?-le recordó Ino-¿Cómo sabes que la ha mandado al guien de dentro? Porque no la enviaría por correo interno, ¿no?

-Digamos que se trata de una persona poco inteligente-se burló Kiba y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que mor derse la lengua-Alguien que piensa que sólo el nombre podría delatar su identidad.

-¡La has reconocido por la letra!-exclamó alguien.

-No sé, la verdad es que esta conversación no termina de agradarme-comentó Ino de pronto-Las tarjetas de San Valentín son para dar una alegría.

-No ha sido por la letra. La clave ha sido el perfume-continuó Kiba-¿A quién conocemos todos que le gusta oler a rosas?

-Yo a nadie-dijo Ino y las otras dos mujeres res pondieron lo mismo. Por su parte, Sakura tuvo que apretar los dientes para no agarrar una copa y tirársela encima de su torturador.

Entre tanto, Temari seguía abriéndole el corazón a Sasuke, pero este no quitaba ojo de la expresión sarcástica de su ayudante personal y la cara pálida de Sakura.

-Espero que me perdones por haberte dado la lata esta noche-murmuró Temari con voz aterciopelada-pero me prometí que algún día te contaría la verdad para hacerte sudar unos minutos. ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de pedida de to dos modos?

-¿Fiesta de pedida?-Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No imaginas cuánto me alegro de no seguir enamo rada de ti-Temari suspiró-¿Es que no me has oído que te he dicho que voy a prometerme con Shikamaru Nara y que viene a recogerme en cinco minutos?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía una noticia tan buena.

Se alegraba sinceramente por Temari y era un alivio para él. Al comprender que la rubia sólo había querido ven garse un poco por la indiferencia con que la había tratado durante la universidad, se giró hacia su amiga y rió de co razón.

Ver a Sasuke tronchándose de risa con Temari le pro vocó un ataque de paranoia. Sakura interpretó que Sasuke estaba hablando de la tarjeta que había recibido y que Kiba le habría contado que era ella quien la había man dado. Aunque tenía el corazón desgarrado, Sakura se le vantó con tanta dignidad como pudo, incapaz de aguantar los comentarios hirientes de Kiba un segundo más.

-Eres un gran detective, Kiba-le dijo antes de irse -Hasta Sherlock Holmes se quedaría impresionado.

-Tú ríete-le dijo Ino a Kiba, que estaba disfru tando de lo lindo por la estrepitosa salida de Sakura-Puede que sus amigas no hayamos ido a ayudarla, pero mira a Sasuke y aprende.

-¿Qué?

-Ridiculizando a Sakura no conseguirás subir mucho en Sistemas Saringan. Si fueras mujer y estuvieras al tanto de los cotilleos de verdad, sabrías que Sasuke tam bién está detrás de Sakura.

-¡Tonterías!-contestó Kiba-¡Tiró la tarjeta a la pa pelera!

-¿Comprobaste si seguía ahí al terminar la jornada?-le preguntó otra mujer.

-Sasuke todavía no es consciente de lo que siente por ella-dijo la tercera.

-Pero cuando un hombre tan formal como Sasuke empieza a decirle al pobre Kabuto que los gráficos ro sas son creativos es que está muy pillado-completó Ino.

Después, las tres mujeres miraron en silencio hacia Sasuke, que acababa de pedirle a Temari Sabaku que lo ex cusara y avanzaba en dirección a Sakura.


	4. Chapter 03

**¡Hola! Se que ayer no subi el capi y lo siento, hoy subiré el 3 y el 4 como compensación n.n**

**Os agradezco a todas las que estáis siguiendo el fic y todas las que lo ****han puesto de favorito. También quiero agradecer los review que me han llegado.**

**Tathuhime****: para mi es n placer adaptar historias para vosotras, así te puedes imaginar las novelas que has leído con los personajes que te gustan o conocer nuevas historias.**

** :**** la verdad es que mientras mas conocí al personaje de Kiba menos me iba gustando jeje**

**Mitchel0420****: gracias, espero que te siga gustando**

**Candice Saint-Just****: pues aquí tienes dos capitulo mañana intentare subir otros dos pero no prometo nada jeje**

**Sakuita 01****: chica te estaba empezando a echar de menos. Esas dietas para mi son estúpidas…xD Yo también creo que es Sasuke el de los anónimos… Muchas gracias, seguiré haciendo adaptaciones para aburrir jejeje **

**Y por ultimo un anónimo que tengo por aquí perdido, lo primero por favor indícame quien eres, gracias. Ino y sus amigas además van a defenderla en estos capis de Kiba y todo el mundo va a saber que Sakura está pillada por el jefe jeje **

**CAPITULO 3**

Sakura salió del salón de actos a toda velocidad, cruzó el pasillo tragándose un sollozo y pulsó el bo tón del ascensor con urgencia. Tenía que encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde serenarse. Se decidió por la planta de marketing y luego se desmoronó contra una de las paredes mientras las puertas se cerraban. Pero daba igual. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el ridículo que había hecho.

Al ver la zona de recepción de marketing oscura, le re sultó tétrica y probó con otro piso. Las lágrimas le esco cían en los ojos. Sasuke Uchiha tenía que haberse muerto de la risa al enterarse de quién le había mandado la tarjeta. ¡Todos se estarían riendo de ella! Al fin y al cabo, ella no era más que una ayudante de marketing y su físico no podía compararse con el de las mujeres especta culares de que solía rodearse Sasuke. Rompió a llorar.

En el vestíbulo de abajo, Sasuke miraba las luces que indicaban la planta en la que estaba el ascensor. Los nú meros se iban iluminando a medida que el ascensor des cendía. Luego volvió a subir. Cuando llegó a la planta su perior, esperó con suspense por si volvía a moverse.

Sakura pestañeó cuando se abrieron las puertas. No ha bía mucha luz en la planta, pero tampoco estaba tan os cura como las otras. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba arreglarse un poco y lavarse la cara antes de marcharse a casa.

Todavía no conseguía reaccionar. Había vuelto a me ter la pata. No debía haber dado importancia a las insi nuaciones de Kiba. Pero había caído en su trampa y ha bía confirmado sus sospechas. Kiba no tenía pruebas, pero ella se había descubierto al abandonar la mesa de ese modo.

No conseguía tranquilizarse. Había dejado la fiesta con la delicadeza de una manada de elefantes en una cris talería. Vio la sonrisa burlona de Kiba, las risas de Sasuke, las miradas de reproche de las demás mujeres. Sakura apoyó las manos en el lavabo y bajó la cabeza, in capaz de mirarse en el espejo de tanto como se odiaba. Tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

Sasuke nunca había ido tan rápido al baño en su vida. Pero esos sollozos descorazonadores habían dado a sus pa sos velocidad supersónica. Aunque normalmente se habría alejado de una mujer que estuviese llorando, en esa ocasión se vio impulsado a entrar en el baño para abrazar a Sakura.

Esta, creyendo que estaba sola, se asustó al sentir aquel par de brazos masculinos a su alrededor, dio un grito. Luego levantó la cabeza y se quedó perpleja al ver a Sasuke.

-Tranquila-murmuró él-No pasa nada.

-¿De verdad?-susurró Sakura sin salir de su asombro. La situación debería haberle parecido irreal, pero el calor de los brazos de Sasuke eran demasiado reales para du dar de su presencia. Además, hacía tanto que soñaba con ese momento que por nada del mundo se habría retirado.

-Claro que sí, no pasa nada-repitió él sin saber en re alidad de qué estaba hablando. Levantó una mano hacia la nuca de Sakura y la invitó a que apoyara la cara sobre su hombro.

Sakura notó cómo se iba disolviendo la tensión mien tras reposaba sobre Sasuke como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos. El aroma de su loción de afeitar, exótico y masculino, invadió sus sentidos. Res piró profundo. Era un hombre realmente amable. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de la diligencia con que la había llevado al hospital al pillarse el dedo? Un poco más cal mada, comprendió que no era probable que Sasuke hu biese estado riéndose a costa de ella con su amiga. Él no era así.

-¿Salimos?-sugirió Sasuke y Sakura se apartó al ins tante.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas y debía estar espantosa después de tanto llorar. Con la nariz roja, los ojos hincha dos y el maquillaje corrido. Sabía que a Sasuke le daría igual, pero no quería que la viese hecha una bruja. Enton ces notó su mano en el talle y la dirigió con suavidad afuera del lavabo y hacia el que debía de ser su propio despacho a continuación.

Tras dejarla sola en medio de la habitación, Sasuke fue a la mesa de trabajo y encendió una lámpara.

-Puedes refrescarte ahí si quieres-le indicó, apun tando hacia una puerta situada a la izquierda.

Se le agrandaron los ojos al contemplar el lujoso des pacho de Sasuke, pero en seguida devolvió la atención a aquel hombre tan alto, moreno y magnético. ¿Cómo lo hacía para estar más atractivo cada vez que lo miraba? Al encontrarse frente a sus ojos ambarinos, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se puso roja. Y, definitivamente, abrió la puerta que Sasuke le había indicado.

Este soltó un suspiro contenido. Charlaría con ella un rato para terminar de serenarla y le llamaría un taxi que la llevara a casa. ¿Atenciones de un jefe amable? Sasuke puso una mueca mientras se la imaginaba con aquel ves tido verde ceñido a sus mullidas curvas, con aquel cabe llo esplendoroso cayéndole sobre la cara y esos ojos verdes intensos. Quería volver a ver su habitual sonrisa luminosa en vez de aquella expresión atormentada. Le caía bien, nada más. No había nada de malo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al ver el reflejo en marañado de su pelo en el espejo del espacioso baño de Sasuke. Se retocó el maquillaje de los ojos, pero no se molestó en sacar la barra de labios, no fuera a pensar que quería coquetear con él. Ante todo, no debía pensar en la tarjeta de San Valentín, se dijo con firmeza. A lo hecho, pecho, y aunque supiera que había sido ella quien se la había enviado, era improbable que llegara a decírselo.

-Siéntate-le dijo Sasuke cuando salió del baño.

-¿No tienes que volver a la fiesta?

-No, no suelo quedarme hasta el final. Mi presencia suele inhibir a la gente-contestó esbozando una sonrisa devastadora-¿Te apetece una copa?

-¿Qué tienes?

-De todo. Ven, echa un vistazo...

Atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero nerviosa ante la novedad de estar a solas con él, Sakura se acercó, miró la variedad de bebidas del mueble bar y eligió la op ción más sofisticada. Luego retrocedió con la copa en la mano hasta que sus piernas rozaron el brazo de un sofá situado en una esquina. Se sentó en el brazo para no ha cerlo de la manera normal.

Lo miró mientras se servía un coñac y se fijó en la li gera sombra del vello que empezaba a asomar en sus me jillas. Nunca lo había visto necesitado de un afeitado y le daba un aire muy atractivo y varonil.

-Bueno, ¿dónde trabajabas antes de venir aquí?-pre guntó entonces Sasuke por darle un poco de conversac ión.

-Era niñera... Fue para lo que estudié al terminar el colegio-explicó Sakura, más tensa de lo que parecía estar su jefe.

-Así que niñera-Sasuke se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se la imaginó rodeada de un puñado de niños y fue como si encajara la última pieza de un puzzle. Los niños la adorarían. Seguro que participaría en todos sus juegos, sin importarle si se ensuciaba y abrazándolos si se hacían daño. A diferencia de la niñera distante y estricta que él había tenido de pequeño-¿Cómo acabaste en Sis temas Saringan?

-Mi primer trabajo fue de interna con una familia de diplomáticos y estuve con ellos dos años...

-¿Te hacían trabajar como a una esclava a cambio de techo y comida?

-No, eran una familia maravillosa- Sakura sonrió al recordarla-Me trataban muy bien. El problema fue que les tomé mucho cariño a los niños y cuando se fueron de Inglaterra y dejaron de necesitarme, me quedé destro zada. Así que comprendí que no podría seguir en ese tra bajo y me inscribí en un curso de secretariado.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que la consideraba una decisión equivocada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de imaginarse el departamento de marketing sin ella.

-Lo malo es que el cambio de trabajo no me ha ido muy bien-continuó Sakura.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca de vez en cuando-co mentó él.

-Llevo dos avisos en seis meses-dijo Sakura y la mentó aquel exceso de sinceridad, con el que no había hecho sino llamar la atención de Sasuke sobre sus defec tos.

Este tuvo que contener las ganas de decirle que su jefe de departamento había tenido una reacción exagerada con el accidente del café derramado. Había sido mala suerte. Kabuto Yakushi acababa de asumir el cargo, quería de mostrar su autoridad y había elegido un incidente trivial para hacerlo. De hecho, aunque Sakura no lo supiera, la junta directiva no le había dado importancia.

-De niñera no me equivocaba-comentó ella.

-La gente te echaría de menos si no estuvieras aquí-dijo Sasuke. Sakura miró sus ojos dorados con incredu lidad. ¿Le estaba diciendo que él la echaría de menos? Pero no, era imposible. ¿Qué más le daría a Sasuke si cambiaba de trabajo? Ella sólo era una empleada más-.¿Tienes familia en Londres?-añadió cambiando de conversación.

-Ya no. Mis padres se fueron a Australia hace año y medio- Sakura suspiró- Mi hermano, Sasori, y su mujer, Naoko, viven en Sidney.

-¿Qué los ha llevado a marcharse al otro extremo del mundo?-preguntó Sasuke, recostado contra el borde de la mesa.

-Sasori. Está casado con una australiana y le ofrecieron un puesto de profesor en una universidad muy prestigiosa. Es un matemático eminente-Sakura resopló-No como yo, que nunca aprobaba el cálculo en el colegio.

-Hay cosas más importantes-Sasuke decidió pasar por alto su propio dominio en dicha materia-¿Y cómo es que no te has ido tú también a Australia con tu familia?

-Porque...no me lo han planteado-confesó ella-Mis padres adoran a Sasori. Se han comprado una casa cerca de la suya. Mamá se ocupa de tenerles la casa limpia a él y a Naoko y mi padre se encarga de la jardinería.

-Mano de obra gratis...No está mal. ¿A tu cuñada no le importa?

-Para nada. Naoko es médico y trabaja muchas horas. Ahora está esperando su primer bebé. Les viene de mara villa a todos.

-¿Tienes algún otro pariente en Inglaterra?-se inte resó Sasuke entonces.

-Tengo una tía abuela muy mayor en Gales, a la que visito de mucho en mucho. ¿Y tú?-se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, animada por la fluidez con la que discurría la con versación.

-¿Yo?

-Supongo que si te queda algún familiar, estará en Ita lia-comentó ella- ¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

-No está muerta. Mis padres se divorciaron-dijo Sasuke con tensión. Sakura asintió desconcertada. La mayo ría de los compañeros de trabajo pensaban que Fugaku había sido viudo-No la veo desde los quince años.

-¡Qué horror!-exclamó ella, conmovida por el ado lescente al que imaginó abandonado por una mujer desal mada.

-Fui yo quien decidió echarla de mi vida-comentó él. Luego trató de desviar la conversación y le ofreció otra copa, pero Sakura rehusó la invitación.

-¿Se portaba mal contigo?-preguntó intrigada.

-En absoluto. Me quería mucho. Pero no era tan buena esposa de mi padre -respondió con un tono de ad vertencia con el que le daba a entender que debía zanjar la conversación.

-Ah... entiendo. Te pusiste del lado de tu padre cuando se divorciaron -dijo sin darse cuenta de que es taba hablando en alto. ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo!, pensó irritado Sasuke. Sobrevino un silencio violento.

Enton ces, dándose cuenta de que se había entrometido dema siado, Sakura se puso roja y se disculpó-Perdón... Es que... como decías que te quería mucho y has sido tan cruel con ella... Ya he vuelto a meter la pata. Será mejor que cierre la bocaza y me marche -murmuró mortificada al tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de decir.

-No, antes deja que me defienda-replicó con autori dad Sasuke-Deja que te explique por qué odio el día de los enamorados.

-¿Lo... odias?- Sakura lo miró confundida.

-Yo adoraba a mi madre -arrancó él-Y mi padre también. Un día de San Valentín compró dos billetes de avión y la llevó a su hotel favorito de París. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo ella? ¡Decidió que era la noche perfecta para contarle que estaba viendo a otro hombre y que lo dejaba por su amante!-bramó disgustado.

-Se sentiría tan culpable que no pudo evitar confesar lo que estaba haciendo -comentó Sakura-Estoy segura de que no eligió esa noche adrede.

-Pero mi padre se quedó destrozado-sentenció Sasuke.

-¿Él siempre... siempre le fue fiel?-se atrevió a preguntarle Sakura, a pesar de la indiscreción.

Sasuke nunca había hablado de ese tema y Sakura lo estaba abordando desde una perspectiva que nunca había considerado. La miró con incomodidad y se preguntó por qué diablos sentía la necesidad de justificar una decisión de la que no había dudado desde que tenía quince años. Había sido la palabra «cruel» lo que lo había conmovido como no había creído posible.

-No estás seguro... ¿verdad?-susurró ella-Y, sin em bargo, juzgaste a tu madre y a tu padre no. Aunque tengo entendido que a los chicos les cuesta más perdonar los... deslices de su madre.

-Ahora resulta que Campanilla es psicóloga-la atacó Sasuke-Esta sí que es buena.

Fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada que la dejó pálida. Él nunca le había hablado con tanta agresividad, nunca la había mirado con tanta animadversión. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía ella de esa clase de situaciones? Algunas de sus amigas habían sufrido el divorcio de sus padres, pero no podía hablar por experiencia. No tenía el menor fundamento para llamarlo cruel.

-Tienes razón-dijo con la voz quebrada, como si es tuviera a punto de volver a llorar, al tiempo que se levan taba del sofá-No sé solucionar mis problemas, mucho menos los de los demás. Además... tú no has dicho que... para ti sea un problema.

-Perdón-se disculpó entonces Sasuke.

-No importa. No puede decirse que sea la persona más diplomática del mundo... sobre todo, después de un par de copas-murmuró mientras, en sus prisas por mar charse, esquivaba en el último instante una escultura si tuada sobre un pedestal-Quizá hasta estaba un poco ce losa.

-¿Celosa?-repitió confundido Sasuke mientras la se guía hacia la puerta.

-Sí-Sakura se obligó a darse la vuelta-Dices que tu madre te quería mucho. Si la mía me quisiera así, quizá contestara las cartas que le escribo más a menudo.

Sasuke gruñó algo en italiano y le agarró una mano para impedirle que llegara a la puerta.

-Ven aquí... -susurró con voz rugosa.


	5. Chapter 04

**CAPITULO 4**

De repente no podía respirar. Sakura levantó la cabeza y hundió la mirada en los profundos ojos marrón dorado de Sasuke. Este se acercó hasta hallarse a muy escasos centímetros de ella.

-Quiero besarte.

-¿De... de verdad?-preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Quiero llevarte a casa a la cama-confesó Sasuke-De hecho, no puedo pensar en nada más.

Sakura parpadeó. Fue como si una pequeña alarma se activara en su interior y el cerebro volviera a ponérsele en funcionamiento. Pero lo que acababa de oír no dejaba de ser asombroso. ¿Sasuke quería besarla? La idea la entu siasmaba. Pero la segunda parte era demasiado para ella, pues hasta entonces no había habido hombre alguno que la hubiese persuadido para llevarla a su cama o meterse en la suya.

-Pero me conformaré con el beso... y cenar juntos en un sitio público, _cara mia _-reaccionó Sasuke al advertir el rubor que había encarnado las mejillas de Sakura. Sen tía un instinto protector que jamás había experimentado. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, por una vez en su vida, le daba igual.

El corazón de Sakura golpeaba agitado contra las cos tillas. ¿Él también se sentía atraído hacia ella? No podía creérselo. Notaba las manos de Sasuke sobre las de ella y un sentimiento de felicidad mareante le subía por el pe cho.

-Bésame-susurró finalmente y el rostro de Sasuke se iluminó.

-Sólo un beso-murmuró-O no podré parar.

-Uno es muy poco-contestó Sakura-He esperado este momento desde hace siglos... ¡Dios!, ¡tu novia está abajo! -exclamó de repente con una expresión cómica de horror.

-Temari sólo es una vieja amiga y ya se ha marchado-le aseguró sonriente Sasuke justo antes de tirarla de la mano para conducirla de vuelta hacia el extremo de los sofás. Actuaba con tal naturalidad que Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada. Seguía sin aceptar que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Las piernas le flo jeaban sólo de pensar en sentir su boca, grande y sen sual, sobre sus labios. Y lo deseaba tanto que le daba ver güenza reconocerlo-¿En qué piensas?-murmuró con voz sedosa.

-En besarte-aseguró Sakura. Pero no era lo único. También estaba entusiasmada con aquel lado más íntimo y tierno que había descubierto en Sasuke.

-Entonces bésame-la invitó justo antes de que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá. Luego le acarició el pelo de la nuca y le ladeó la cabeza para situar su boca.

-Se te da bien-murmuró ella temblando de anticipa ción.

-Espero-Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa pícara con la que reconocía que no era un hombre inexperto-Pero nunca había llegado tan lejos con una mujer de la em presa.

-¿No?

-Siempre me lo he prohibido... y es fantástico-ronro neó Sasuke.

Un segundo después llevó la boca sobre la de Sakura, que respondió al beso con ardor, como si hubiese estado esperándolo toda la vida. Se había apoderado de sus la bios y, con una lentitud insoportable, iba recorriendo su perímetro con la lengua. Sakura jamás había sentido un calor igual, una impaciencia semejante. No quería que el beso terminara. De vez en cuando, separaban los labios lo justo para respirar, pero en seguida volvían a unirlos con redoblada fogosidad.

-Me dejas sin sentido, _cara_-susurró boca contra boca.

Se apartó lo justo para despojarse de la chaqueta y aflojarse el nudo de la corbata. Sakura se limitó a mirarlo, hundida contra el respaldo del sofá, con la boca hecha agua. Sasuke dejó caer la chaqueta y la corbata en el suelo, luego tiró de los tobillos de ella hacia arriba de modo que quedara totalmente tumbada. Después se quitó los zapatos. Cuando se colocó encima de ella, Sakura em pezó a temblar de la emoción.

-Me encanta tu pelo-murmuró Sasuke-Y tienes una boca muy, muy sexy.

-Sigue hablando-susurró Sakura.

-Si hablo, no puedo besarte-señaló él mientras desli zaba la vista por sus curvas con descaro.

-Problema-dijo ella sin apenas aire para pronunciar una palabra.

-No es grave-Sasuke la desnudó con la mirada-Se me ocurren muchas más formas de complacerte.

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad. Sasuke volvió a sonreír y Sakura se incorporó, apoyándose en uno de sus hombros, para buscar de nuevo su boca. Al sentir el contacto de su lengua, separó los labios para darle la bienvenida.

-La última vez que estuve con una mujer en un sofá tenía dieciséis años-reconoció Sasuke con tono diver tido. Después la sujetó por la espalda con una mano para bajarle la cremallera del vestido con la otra. Echó a un lado los tirantes y exhaló un suspiro de admiración al desnudar sus pechos erectos-Magistral... Cada centíme tro de tu cuerpo es una obra maestra, _cara mia. _Sin duda, eres la mejor recompensa después de un día espantoso-añadió mientras se deleitaba con el rubor de las mejillas de Sakura.

Después la tocó y la pasión volvió a desbordarla. La destreza de sus caricias y las atenciones de su boca sobre los pezones sonrosados la hicieron perder el control. Sakura gimió, se rindió a un mundo de sensaciones salvajes.


	6. Chapter 05

**¡Hello!**

**Chicas siento mucho la tardanza de verdad pero es que estoy liadísima con la uni, entre trabajos y exámenes de 7 temas estoy muerta.**

**Gracias a todas las seguidoras de la historia y a quienes la han elegido como favorita, y también a todas las que me han dejado un review.**

**Mitchel0420****: muchas gracias, intentare subir capis mas seguido**

**: en realidad ninguno de los dos se arrepentirá **

**Sakuita 01:**** muchas gracias, tus revies siempre me suben el ánimo. Espero que los dos capis de hoy también te gusten ;)**

**Sasusaku fr****: muchas gracias, intentare subir mas seguido la conti**

**Candice Saint-Just:**** muchas gracias, hoy también subiré doble capi, siento no haberlo subido ayer**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:**** muchas gracias por decirme que fue tu comentario =) la verdad es que ser sincera no le ayudo mucho pero al final seguro que todo se arreglará. Jajaja la verdad es que creo que en un sofá seria algo incomodo, pero como no lo he probado no se jaja. Ademas no lo iban a olvidar lo hicieran donde lo hicieran ya que sienten una atracción uno por el otro.**

**Bueno os voy a dejar dos capis del fic por haberos abandonado jeje.**

**Disfrutadlos =)**

**CAPITULO 5**

Sasuke despertó al sentir el teléfono móvil. Desorientado, lo que no era normal en él, se incor poró, tomó conciencia de que seguía en el despacho y echó mano a la chaqueta para sacar el móvil. Era un guardia de seguridad de la planta baja, que le pedía per dón, pero quería asegurarse de si seguía arriba traba jando. ¿Trabajando? Sasuke miró de reojo hacia Sakura, dormida bajo su chaqueta. Se sintió incómodo y avergon zado.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Todavía tardaré un rato en salir, Jugo.

Después de colgar, consultó la hora en el reloj. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Apretó los dientes mien tras trataba de dar con un pretexto para cuando pasara por delante de los guardias con cierta pelirosa bajita. No que ría arruinar la reputación de Sakura.

Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cuánto alcohol había bebido en la fiesta? Había tomado un par de copas antes en la cena con los Sabaku, un poco de vino y luego varios coñacs seguidos. Y no estaba acostumbrado. No podía decirse que hubiera estado borracho, pero tampoco sobrio del todo. El alcohol había aflojado sus inhibicio nes y había pasado por encima de su código ético, reco noció resignado.

Miró a Sakura de nuevo. Su maravillosa melena se ex tendía sobre el sofá y un hombro pálido asomaba por en cima de la chaqueta. Parecía un ángel, totalmente en paz e inocente. Sólo que, como había podido comprobar, ya no era tan inocente como antes de ponerle las manos en cima. Sasuke descubrió con espanto que deseaba agarrarla por la espalda y despertarla a besos. ¿Acaso el alco hol no bajaba la libido?

Se mesó el cabello enmarañado y contuvo un gruñido. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haberse aprovechado de Sakura de ese modo? Trató de analizar cómo había ocurrido. Habían discutido. Él había hecho un comentario hiriente y luego se había disculpado para que no se marchase. De repente, le había resultado abso lutamente necesario seguir con ella. Después había dicho lo de que su madre no contestaba a sus cartas y...

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Sakura trabajaba para él. En Sistemas Saringan no estaba bien visto que los empleados salieran juntos. ¿Y qué cabeza de chorlito había roto la regla? Para colmo, Sakura era virgen. Y no se había to mado la molestia de protegerla. La única vez que había estado en un sofá con una mujer era un adolescente, pero había tenido mucho más cuidado que la noche anterior. La había fastidiado. Pero lo que más lo desquiciaba era que, a pesar de aquel acto de irresponsabilidad, encima se preguntaba si todavía habría tarjetas de San Valentín a la venta. Respiró hondo.

Sakura despertó al oír el agua de una ducha en alguna parte y se quedó paralizada al abrir los ojos y ver su ves tido tirado en la alfombra. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta bajo... ¡la chaqueta de Sasuke! El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había pasado casi toda la noche en su despacho. En sus brazos. Mientras recor daba a cámara rápida los sucesos que habían llevado a aquel inesperado desenlace, saltó del sofá, rezando para que Sasuke permaneciera en la ducha lo suficiente para que le diera tiempo a vestirse y escapar.

Fue de puntillas hacia la puerta, con los zapatos en la mano, abrió una rendija y corrió hacia el ascensor. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descarada con Sasuke? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido una cita con él! Muerta de ver güenza, salió del ascensor y pasó de largo por delante de la mesa de seguridad, donde dos hombres charlaban amigablemente como si, gracias a Dios, fuese invisible.

-Es mona-le comentó el chófer de Sasuke a Jugo, director de seguridad. Una larga noche jugando al póquer había sentado las bases de una relación de camaradería entre los dos empleados.

-Es una chica muy agradable. Es la primera vez que sale sin despedirse-dijo Jugo.

-En fin, será mejor que vaya a la limusina y haga como si hubiese estado durmiendo.

Minutos después, Sasuke salió del ascensor sin resue llo, con el pelo mojado de la ducha todavía, buscando a Sakura con la mirada. No podía creerse que se hubiera ido sin decirle una palabra. ¡Como si fuera un rollo de una noche y no quisiera verlo al despertar! Estaba indignado. De todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado, era la primera que se evaporaba a la primera ocasión que se le presentaba.

Apenas había dormido...Se iría a casa, se acostaría y la llamaría por la tarde. Entonces se alegraría de verlo. Esperaba que pasase una mañana penosa. Se lo merecía, decidió Sasuke mientras salía del edificio.

Esa misma tarde, Sakura estaba sentada en el tren con la vista perdida en el vacío. Mirara donde mirara, la única imagen que se le aparecía era la cara de un hombre guapo y moreno.

Era increíble lo poco que había tardado en hacer el equipaje. Todas sus pertenencias cabían en dos maletas. Claro que nunca había sido de las que coleccionaban tras tos y apenas había tenido dinero para artículos que no fueran de necesidad. Lo mejor sería empezar de cero, se dijo desgarrada. No podía volver a Sistemas Saringan. Po dría haber soportado los cotilleos sobre aquella estúpida tarjeta de San Valentín, pero no se sometería a la tortura de ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Seguro que se sentiría aliviado cuando se enterara de que había presentado la dimisión.

Desde luego, acababa de aprender la lección de lo que pasaba cuando una mujer se lanzaba en brazos de un hombre. Porque eso era lo que había hecho, pensó con una mezcla de humillación y sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sí, la culpa era de la tarjeta.

Después de escribirle que lo amaba, Sasuke habría te nido que estar muerto para no sentir curiosidad. La mali cia de Kiba, la amabilidad de Sasuke y su propia confu sión habían conducido a una situación de intimidad física que jamás habría tenido lugar en circunstancias normales. Pero se habían quedado a solas en el despacho de Sasuke. Y lo había mirado con tanto descaro que cualquier hombre se habría sentido incitado. Además, aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia con los hombres, en todas las revistas decían que la naturaleza había programado a las mujeres para buscar relaciones, mientras que los hombres estaban programados para algo mucho más primario.

Mientras el tren avanzaba rumbo a la casa que la tía abuela de Sakura tenía en Gales, Sasuke hablaba con un antiguo vecino de esta.

-No... hace semanas que no la veo-comentó un tipo resacoso, bostezándole a la cara-Quizá está en casa y no quiere contestar. A mí me lo hacía una mujer. ¿Te importa si me vuelvo a la cama?

-En absoluto dijo entre dientes Sasuke.

Se encontraba en territorio totalmente desconocido para él. Tal vez Sakura no quisiera saber nada más de él. Tal vez fuera verdad que estaba en el estudio, rezando para que se marchase y la dejase en paz. No era una reacción madura, pero una mujer que se había conservado virgen hasta los veintiún años podía odiarlo con todo su corazón por ha berse acostado con ella hallándose tan vulnerable. Si deci día esquivarlo, ¿tenía derecho a perseguirla?, ¿o empeoraría las cosas si la presionaba demasiado rápido? Cuando fina lizó con su monólogo interior, Sasuke seguía conteniendo las ganas de tirar abajo la maldita puerta.

Tres semanas después, Sakura estaba gritando al ganso de tía Tilly, que se había escondido detrás de la puerta para atacar por sorpresa al cartero. Debía de estar acos tumbrado, porque el hombre llegó a su furgoneta ileso, tocó el claxon y se marchó tan campante.

Sakura regresó al jardín de tía Tilly, recogió el perió dico y el correo. La tía abuela, una mujer bajita de rizado pelo gris, tenía setenta y muchos años, pero gozaba de buena salud.

-¿Han respondido al anuncio que pusiste?-le pre guntó a Sakura tras sustituir el libro que estaba leyendo por el periódico.

-Parece que sí-contestó con alegría tras echar un vis tazo a los sobres-Con un poco de suerte, te librarás de esta inquilina en un par de semanas.

-Sabes que me encanta que estés conmigo-la regañó Tilly.

Pero la casita de la tía abuela era ideal para una per sona, pequeña para dos. Además, Tilly Rumiko era una de esas extrañas personas que disfrutaba de su soledad. Tenía sus queridos libros y su pequeña rutina de activida des y Sakura no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. A los pocos días de instalarse en la habitación de invitados de Tilly, había puesto un anuncio en una revista ofrecién dose para trabajar como niñera otra vez.

Aceptaría lo que fuera. Cuanto antes volviera a traba jar, menos tiempo tendría para estar sentada compade ciéndose y más feliz seria. Entró en la cocina minúscula de la tía y preparó té para las dos. Hacía días que no le apetecía tomar café. Claro que también estaba prescin diendo casi de comer, pensó al tiempo que recordaba los desagradables mareos que había sufrido en los últimos días. Era evidente que tener roto el corazón no sólo pro vocaba noches de insomnio, sino trastornos de alimenta ción e indigestiones. Por lo menos adelgazaría, se dijo sin lograr sonreír.

Se alegraba de haber tenido suficiente buen juicio para irse de Sistemas Saringan, pero apartarse de todo su en torno y la perspectiva de no volver a ver a Sasuke era más dolorosa de lo que había imaginado. Pero era un tratamiento de choque, justo lo que necesitaba, trató de con vencerse.

- Sakura... -la llamó Tilly desde el salón. La sobrina se acercó a la puerta-¿No es este el hombre para el que tra bajabas?-añadió, apuntando a una fotografía que apare cía en el periódico.

Al principio sólo vio el rostro de Sasuke, pero luego, a su lado, distinguió a su amiga Temari Sabaku.

-¿Qué dice el artículo?-preguntó Sakura con falsa in diferencia.

-Parece que se ha prometido... Es una mujer atractiva. ¿Quieres leerlo?-Tilly le ofreció el periódico.

-No, gracias. Le echaré un vistazo luego-Sakura re gresó a la cocina y supo que ya había tenido bastante con el segundo que había mirado la fotografía. Se sentía ma reada y lo atribuía a la impresión de la noticia. Apoyó las manos en el fregadero, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Se había prometido con Temari Sabaku?, ¿unas semanas después de que se refiriese a ella como una simple amiga de la universidad?

Más tarde, salió a dar un largo paseo. No soportaba la tensión de intentar comportarse con normalidad cerca de Tilly. De modo que el hombre al que amaba no era per fecto, se dijo apesadumbrada. Pero, ¿no era mejor así? La relación con Temari arrojaba una nueva luz a lo que había ocurrido la noche que habían pasado juntos. Sasuke le había mentido. Sin dudarlo. Y la había utilizado para ob tener gratificación sexual. Era evidente que su relación con Temari Sabaku excedía los límites de la amistad plató nica desde antes.

Tres días después, Sasuke llegó a Gales. Averiguar la residencia de la única pariente de Sakura no había sido ta rea fácil. De hecho, le había costado llamar varias veces a Australia hasta hablar con la cuñada de Sakura. Si en al gún momento se cansaba de ejercer la medicina, Naoko Haruno podría trabajar como agente de las fuerzas de se guridad secretas de cualquier país, pensó Sasuke, recor dando el interrogatorio al que lo había sometido.

Pero, después de muchas vueltas y perderse más de tres veces, por fin había encontrado la casa de la tía abuela de Sakura. Estaba protegida por unos setos altos, de los que se ponían en los jardines de quienes odiaban recibir visitas inesperadas, se dijo con sarcasmo. Estaba tenso y había llegado el momento de pensar qué le diría a Sakura. Era curioso, pero no se había parado a considerar ese punto hasta aquel preciso momento. Su objetivo ha bía sido encontrar a Sakura. Lo que haría con ella cuando la encontrara no le costaba imaginarlo, pero decidir qué le diría sí suponía un reto. ¿Que la echaba de menos en la oficina?, ¿que no podía olvidarse de la noche que habían compartido?

Inquieto por tal falta de inspiración, pero demasiado impaciente para pensar al respecto, Sasuke salió del co che en medio de la lluvia. Cuando un par de gansos ma niacos lo atacaron por sorpresa, le entraron ganas de es trangularlos, asarlos en una hoguera y tomárselos de cena. Con la ansiedad de encontrarla, no había parado a comer y estaba hambriento y agresivo.

Al oír el estrépito con que los gansos anunciaron la llegada del intruso, Sakura corrió a abrir la puerta. El co che aparcado frente al jardín era impresionante. Pero fue Sasuke, tan elegante en su traje gris, quien le robó el aire de los pulmones.

Mientras se deshacía de sus plumíferos enemigos, Sasuke vio a Sakura con el rabillo del ojo y se quedó quieto. Llevaba un jersey rosa y una falda con flores capaz de alegrar hasta aquel día tan triste y lluvioso. De pronto deseó agarrarla, meterla en el coche y fugarse con ella.

Tras unos primeros momentos de perplejidad, Sakura alcanzó a preguntarse qué haría Sasuke allí, calándose bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué diablos hacía en Gales?, ¿cómo había averiguado dónde estaba? Lo miró a los ojos y supo que debía darle con la puerta en las narices. El corazón le san graba sólo de verlo. No quería revivir los dolorosos re cuerdos de aquella noche que tanto había significado para ella y tan poco para él. Durante unas horas, se había sen tido más feliz de lo que jamás había esperado, pero la re alidad no había tardado en presentarle de nuevo su cara más cruda.

-¿Vas a quitarme de encima a los gansos o es una prueba para asustar a tus pretendientes?-preguntó Sasuke. Sakura despertó de su estado hipnótico y lo liberó de los animales-_Grazie, cara._

Le temblaron los labios. Sakura recordó las sensuales palabras italianas que no había entendido en el ardor de aquella noche de intensos placeres. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada de su debilidad. Sabía que debía pedirle que se fuera, pero no podía hacerlo y quedarse con la duda de saber para qué había ido a buscarla. Al menos, Tilly es taba fuera y no tendría que darle explicaciones.

Lo invitó a pasar al salón y Sasuke agachó la cabeza para no darse con el dintel. La pieza estaba llena de mue bles y había tan poco espacio que optó por no moverse no fuese a tirar algo. Se giró con cuidado para mirarla y la vio separar los labios en un gesto quizá involuntario. Pero no necesitó más pistas. El lenguaje corporal no engañaba. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Sasuke la agarró por la espalda con una mano y atrajo su cabeza empujándosela por la nuca con la otra.

Sakura gimió. Notó el contacto de su lengua por el in terior de la boca. El cuerpo se le derritió. Estaba en con tacto con la impresionante erección de Sasuke, que en pocos segundos había pasado de tantear la situación a te ner la certeza absoluta de que Sakura se alegraba de verlo. Todo saldría bien. Esa misma noche volverían juntos a Londres. Misión cumplida. ¿Por qué había temido no lo grarlo?

Entonces, sin nada que lo anunciase, Sakura puso fin al beso y se apartó. Los ojos le lloraban de rabia. Sintió un mareo y tuvo que apoyar las manos en la mesa para respirar profundo. No tenía derecho a besarlo sabiendo que estaba prometido a otra mujer. En cuanto a él, era evidente que era más despreciable de lo que había creído.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó molesto Sasuke.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para dejar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces en Gales?-le preguntó dándole la es palda.

-He tenido una reunión de trabajo en Cardiff-con testó con calma.

-Y supongo que mi casera te habrá dado esta direc ción.

Le dio rabia que no se le hubiera ocurrido aquella forma tan sencilla de localizarla, pero no le apetecía an darse con rodeos.

-Quería verte.

¿Sería caradura?, ¿acaso creía que seguía siendo tan inocente como antes? Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía rastrera. ¿Qué mujer se entregaba a su jefe en su despa cho para disfrutar de un revolcón rápido?

-Pensaba que, dadas las circunstancias, te alegrarías de haberme perdido de vista-susurró abochornada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

-Si no lo sabes tú, no seré yo quien te lo recuerde -re plicó Sakura, que se negaba a rebajarse hasta el extremo de pronunciar el nombre de Temari Sabaku.

Se negaba a darle la satisfacción de comprobar que le había roto el corazón con el anuncio de su compromiso. O quizá creía que no estaba al corriente de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con la bonita rubia.

No sabiendo en qué dirección estaba yendo la conver sación, Sasuke decidió ir al grano:

-¿Por qué me mandaste una tarjeta diciéndome que me querías?-preguntó. Si la ventana hubiese estado abierta en esos momentos, Sakura habría corrido a tirarse por ella-Me parece una pregunta razonable. Y estoy cansado de hablarte a la espalda-añadió con el tono im perioso que utilizaba en el trabajo.

La confusión avivó el fuego que ardía en sus mejillas, pero el orgullo acudió a su rescate. Sakura dio media vuelta y se encogió de hombros:

-¡Por favor, la tarjeta no era más que una broma!

El silencio que prosiguió pareció eterno.

-¿Una broma?-repitió finalmente Sasuke. Era la ex plicación más sencilla, pero, por alguna razón, no se le había ocurrido-¿Qué tienes, catorce años?

-Ha sido una broma estúpida-dijo ella tratando de di simular el temblor de las rodillas-Pero Kiba me identi ficó, le dio más importancia de la que tenía y al final acabó volviéndoseme en contra.

-Espero que no acabes también embarazada-mur muró Sasuke con ira contenida-No creo que eso te lo tomaras también a broma.

Sakura lo miró espantada, con la punta de la lengua clavada en el cielo de la boca. En ningún momento había pensado en las posibles consecuencias de aquella noche. No sabía por qué, pero había dado por supuesto que Sasuke había tomado precauciones.

-¿Quieres decir que no...?

-Me temo que no-atajó Sasuke. Luego exhaló un suspiro y añadió con tono de arrepentimiento-5Pero acepto que, pase lo que pase, la responsabilidad es mía.


	7. Chapter 06

**CAPITULO 6**

En ese momento, le entraron ganas de llorar y llo rar y estrujarse el corazón hasta que no quedara dentro ni una lágrima, pues lo que Sasuke acababa de decirle arrojaba una luz muy distinta sobre el motivo de su visita.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que estaba tan falto de mujeres dispuestas a compartir su cama que la había ido a buscar a Gales? ¡Era ridículo! De pronto recordó la ten sión que había advertido en el rostro de Sasuke al llegar. ¿Se habría precipitado al besarlo?, ¿había vuelto a meter la pata?

Aunque en realidad daba lo mismo. Sasuke había ido en su busca por un motivo de peso. Estaba preocupado por si se había quedado embarazada. Era la única razón por la que había tratado de encontrarla. Lo que no dejaba de hablar en favor de su integridad como persona. La ma yoría de los hombres, sobre todo estando a punto de ca sarse con otra mujer, lo habrían dejado correr con la espe ranza de que no sucediera nada. Pero él no había esquivado sus responsabilidades.

-La noche de la fiesta...los dos habíamos bebido-co mentó él mirándola a los ojos-Nunca había sido tan irresponsable, aunque no es normal que me comporte de ese modo y sé que fue tu primera vez.

Sakura se puso como un tomate. Seguía sorprendida por su ingenuidad, que la había hecho albergar esperan zas acerca del motivo por el que se había presentado Sasuke en casa de su tía abuela. ¿Se habría quedado embara zada? Recordó las náuseas y mareos que venía sufriendo en los últimos tiempos y se quedó helada. ¿Sería posible? Nunca había llevado un control sobre su periodo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la fiesta?, ¿un par de semanas, más quizá? El cerebro se negaba a colaborar.

-No sé todavía si... ya sabes-reconoció Sakura.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente. La pobre parecía una adolescente aterrada. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar la palabra embarazo. Quería abrazarla, borrar el miedo que asomaba a sus ojos, decirle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y que cuidaría de ella. Pero luego recordó que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma estú pida, infantil, y contuvo su primer impulso.

No la entendía. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en el comportamiento de Sakura, menos se lo explicaba. No es taba enamorada de él, nunca lo había estado. De haberlo estado, por poco que fuera, no se le habría pasado en tan sólo dos semanas. Quizá se había acostado con él porque había decidido que había llegado el momento de dejar de ser virgen. En cualquier caso, su comportamiento a partir de aquella noche era elocuente: no quería verlo y prefería olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Hasta tal extremo era así que había dejado el trabajo y se había ido de Londres. Y él, ¿por qué se había tomado tantas molestias en locali zarla?, ¿acaso era tan arrogante que no era capaz de acep tar que una mujer lo rechazara?

-Supongo que sabrás si estás embarazada o no dentro de poco-comentó con voz neutra-Si lo estás, ponte en contacto conmigo de inmediato, por favor, y lo vemos juntos. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Ya sabes dónde loca lizarme.

Seguía mirándola, pero Sakura notó como si se hubiera alzado un muro de distancia entre los dos. Sasuke quería irse. ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Para él no habría sido una visita agradable, pensó apenada. Y había sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque ni siquiera se iba con la tranquilidad de que no había ocurrido nada. Obviamente, estaría rezando para que no hubiera consecuencias.

-Cuídate-se despidió Sasuke entonces, justo antes de echar a andar hacia su coche.

Sakura sintió que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Se quedó como una estatua viendo cómo ponía la marcha atrás y le entraron ganas de correr tras él y decirle que, aunque debería odiarlo, seguía queriéndolo. Pero, ¿de qué le serviría a él saberlo? Él estaba enamorado de Temari.

Al cabo de un par de kilómetros, Sasuke paró el co che, bajó la ventanilla y se llenó los pulmones del aire fresco y húmedo por la lluvia. ¿Misión cumplida? Soltó una risotada amarga. Todo lo que a él le había parecido especial y fantástico de aquella noche había carecido de importancia para Sakura. Ni siquiera lo había invitado a un café. ¡Había ido hasta Gales para que se libraran de él en diez minutos!

Pensó en la tarjeta de San Valentín que le había com prado a Sakura y le entraron ganas de romper algo. No quena pensar en ella. De hecho, estaba decidido a no ha cerlo. Seguro que no se quedaba embarazada. No necesi taba hacer memoria para nombrar tres parejas jóvenes de sesperadas por conseguir un bebé. Las posibilidades de concebirlo en una sola noche eran escasas, ¿no?

Sasuke decidió que buscaría un hotel y comería algo... aunque ya no tenía hambre. Pero, entonces, ¿para qué iba a meterse en un hotel y perder todo el fin de se mana? ¡Porque le apetecía! Quería emborracharse. Es taba harto de mujeres. Realmente harto.

Tres días después, Sakura ya sabía que sí estaba emba razada.

Durante el fin de semana, se había tenido que conten tar con comprar una prueba de embarazo. Después de ver que daba positivo, apenas había dormido las dos noches siguientes. No estando segura de la fiabilidad de aquel método casero, había pedido cita al ginecólogo. Cuando el médico le había confirmado el embarazo y le había ex puesto las opciones que tenía, no había dudado en recha zar el aborto. Le encantaban los niños y, aunque no imaginaba ser madre tan pronto, siempre había deseado tener alguno. Toda vez que el bebé de Sasuke era una realidad inmediata, le tocaba pensarse cómo enfrentarse a la situa ción.

Al principio, se había creído capaz de llamarle por telé fono e informarlo del embarazo, pero en el úl timo momento se había echado atrás. Sasuke estaba prometido. Para él era una noticia horrible. Además, ella también tenía su orgullo y no quena romper a llorar por teléfono. De modo que la mejor solución era escribirle una carta para ponerle al corriente de sus intenciones.

Sakura se sentó en la cama de la pequeña habitación de invitados de Tilly e intentó escribir las primeras líneas. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que saliera una sola palabra y acabó hecha un mar de lágrimas des consoladas.

Por fin, optó por la sinceridad y dejó fluir sus auténti cos sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Sasuke seguiría pensando que la tarjeta de San Valentín no había sido más que una broma estúpida?, ¿que su hijo era el resultado de dicha broma? La idea le chirriaba. Al gún día tendría que contarle a su hijo que había amado a su padre, y esa verdad era más importante que su propio orgullo.

Cuando tomó conciencia de que tendría que dirigir la carta a Sistemas Saringan, pues no conocía la dirección privada de Sasuke y no se encontraba en la guía, escribió PRIVADO Y CONFIDENCIAL en una esquina del sobre. Des pués de echarlo al buzón, trató de no pensar al respecto. La pelota estaba en el tejado de Sasuke. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Durante la siguiente semana, le ofrecieron dos entre vistas con sendas familias que necesitaban una niñera con desesperación. Al parecer, era muy difícil encontrar niñe ras cualificadas. Al mismo tiempo, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono de Tilly, el corazón le martilleaba como un ruido de tambores, convencida de que sería Sasuke. Pero ni llamaba ni respondía a su carta.

Porque no había llegado a recibirla. Estaba en Italia cuando llegó, coincidiendo con el último día de trabajo de Kiba Inozuka en Sistemas Saringan. Sasuke se había mostrado distante con él desde la noche de la fiesta y Kiba había comprendido que no podría subir en esa em presa. Aunque no le había costado encontrar otro trabajo, el resentimiento lo había hecho estar alerta y, al llegar la carta, había visto «S. Haruno» en el remitente y la había escondido entre el mueble bar y la pared.

Había pasado un mes, Sakura se había ido de Gales y había empezado a trabajar como niñera de nuevo. Sor prendida al principio por el silencio de Sasuke, había ter minado por comprender que el silencio era en sí una forma de respuesta. Enfrentado al peor de los desenlaces, Sasuke había decidido que no quería saber nada del bebé. ¿Por qué se había dejado engañar por sus palabre ría?, ¿por qué había vuelto a confiar en que, en el fondo, era un hombre decente?

Después de todo, la noche de la fiesta le había men tido, diciendo que Temari no era más que una amiga, para acostarse con ella en el sofá. ¿Por qué no iba a mentir de nuevo? Estaba sola y, por el bien del bebé, más valía que fuera haciéndose a la idea.


	8. Chapter 07

_**¡Holaaaa! **_

_**Os dejo el capítulo 7 de la historia. Como siempre (sé que soy repetitiva), quiero dar las gracias por los maravillos reviews que me han llegado y por elegir la historia o a **__**mí como favorito.**_

**Candice Saint-Just****: Si, si ahora está bastante interesante =)**

**: Kiba lo hizo mal, pero yo creo que algo tan importante como un embarazo no lo puedes decir por carta**

**Mitchel0420****: gracias ^^**

**Sakuita 01:**** imagínate a el gran e imponente Sasuke Uchiha atacado por…¡gansos! Jajajaja Kiba se porta fatal en el capi anterior, no sé cómo se le pudo pasar por la cabeza hacer algo así. Tus comentarios no están fuera de lugar jeje, comentas los capis ;)**

_**Os dejo leer, disfrutad. Un beso enorme, cuidaos.**_

**CAPITULO 7**

Un uniforme estupendo, sí. ¿Date la vuelta?-Tsunade sonrió a Sakura-Ahora sí que pareces una niñera. La gente no te tomará por una canguro de esas que trabajan por dos duros. ¿A ti qué te parece, Jiraiya?

-¿De verdad te parece necesario que las niñeras lleven uniforme?-contestó el marido en tono de disculpa.

- Sakura llevará uniforme, ¿está claro?-sentenció la mujer, plantando las manos en las caderas.

Jiraiya asintió con sumisión y agarró el periódico. Sakura, que no estaba muy convencida de la convenien cia de ir con sombrero y mandil blanco, optó por no expresar sus dudas. Tsunade tenía un genio terrible y, por mucho que Jiraiya fuese un hombre de negocios respe tado, le tenía pánico a su esposa y sabía cuándo callarse. Sakura se recordó que estaba ganando un dineral. Si te nía que llevar uniforme para complacerla, lo llevaría y no había más que discutir. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer había tenido la suficiente amplitud de miras como para contratar a una niñera joven y con una hija propia a cuestas, lo que había supuesto una pega insalvable para otras familias.

-Muy bien, los niños tienen que estar listos a las dos-le ordenó-Pasaremos el fin de semana en el priorato de Torrisbrooke. Seguro que te gusta.

Sakura salió del salón. Tres niños esperaban sentados en las escaleras:Konohamaru, de diez años, Shiori, de ocho, y Kin, de cinco, todos rubios, de ojos azules, obe dientes y educados. En definitiva, no parecían niños,Tsunade era una mujer muy dominante y tendría que acostumbrarse a su carácter y sentido de la disciplina, pensó, resuelta a integrarse lo mejor posible en la familia.

-¿Ha visto mamá la pinta que tienes?-le preguntó Konohamaru-No pienso dejar que me vean contigo mientras lle ves ese disfraz.

-No es nada sofisticado-comentó Shiori con ai res de grandeza.

-¡Estás muy rara!-Kin rió-Me gusta el sombrero.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír y agarró el cochecito de bebé que había junto a las escaleras. Hanna estaba des pierta, con los ojazos verdes relucientes bajo unos ricitos negros. Sakura se agachó, levantó en brazos a la niña y empezó a subir las escaleras. Hanna tenía tres meses y era el centro del universo de su madre.

-¿Quién vive en Torrisbrooke?-preguntó a mitad de las escaleras.

-No sé, pero mamá está encantada con la invitación, así que será alguien noble con un título-refunfuñó Konohamaru-Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en casa. Cada vez que va a algún lado se pone en ridículo.

-No hables así de tu madre.

-Es que no me gusta que la gente se ría de ella-dijo Konohamaru a la defensiva.

Finalmente, a las cuatro de la tarde, una caravana de limusinas partió hacia el priorato de Torrisbrooke. Al do blar una esquina, apareció un edificio amplio y antiguo, de amplios ventanales iluminados por el sol. Ya había seis coches aparcados frente a la puerta.

Un mayordomo de edad venerable los esperaba con diligencia. Tsunade y Jiraiya bajaron de la primera limu sina. Sakura, con Hanna en los brazos y cubierta con una gabardina a juego con el uniforme, bajó de la se gunda limusina seguida de los niños. La tercera era sólo para el equipaje.

Entonces apareció un hombre alto y moreno y Sakura se quedó de piedra. No era posible. Pero, después de re pasar las apuestas facciones de aquella cara que todavía la perseguía en sueños, no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que era... ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Sintió pánico. ¿Se ría el anfitrión?, ¿por qué si no iba a estar estrechándole la mano a Jiraiya?, ¿significaba entonces que el priorato pertenecía a Sasuke?

Tsunade llamó a sus hijos para proceder a las presenta ciones. Sakura permaneció quieta al fondo. No tenía donde ir, no tenía donde esconderse. Cuando registró su presencia, Sasuke se quedó desconcertado.

-Y esta es la niñera, Sakura-dijo Tsunade con entu siasmo-Y la pequeña Han.

Sakura alzó la barbilla con actitud desafiante. ¿De qué tenía que avergonzarse? ¡Era Sasuke quien debería sen tirse abochornado! De hecho, ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada a su propia hija.

-Conozco a Sakura. Trabajaba en Sistemas Saringan comentó con calma- Vamos dentro, hace frío.

Mientras Tsunade comentaba alegremente lo pequeño que era el mundo, Sasuke se negaba a aceptar el estado de perplejidad en que se hallaba. No era más que una coincidencia, se dijo. Sakura era la niñera de los Senju y estaría ocupada todo el fin de semana con los niños. Había pasado casi un año desde...No, por nada del mundo recordaría aquellos momentos. Oyó el llanto de un bebé. No había reparado en ningún bebé. Giró la ca beza confundido y lo vio en brazos de Sakura.

-No sabía que hubieras tenido otra niña-le comentó sonriente a Tsunade, forzándose a cumplir con sus obliga ciones de anfitrión.

-No es nuestra-Tsunade sonrió halagada, pues andaba cerca de los cincuenta-Con tres ya tengo bastante. Han es la niña de Sakura.

A los pies de las escaleras donde el mayordomo la es peraba para enseñarle las habitaciones, Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos de asombro. ¿A qué estaba jugando?, ¿por qué se hacía el sorprendido? ¿Acaso no sabía que los embarazos solían acabar con el parto de un bebé?

-Se llama Hanna-dijo Konohamaru-Es mamá la que la llama Han.

-Hanna...-repitió Sasuke.

-Es japonés-comentó Tsunade.

Sasuke examinó el bebé. Demasiada información. ¿Sería Hanna su hija?, ¿qué edad tendría? Estaba en vuelta en un chal y, por el modo en que la sujetaban, apenas podía verla. Podía ser de otro hombre. ¡No podía ser su hija! Sakura se lo habría dicho, ¿no?

Sasuke retiró la vista de la niña. Al encontrarse ante la mirada curiosa de Tsunade, condujo a sus invita dos al salón.

Sakura subió las escaleras como en una nebulosa. Sasuke se había quedado estupefacto cuando Tsunade le ha bía dicho que el bebé era de la niñera. Se había quedado mirando a Hannacomo si fuese una caja de Pandora a punto de abrirse y provocar una tormenta de catástrofes. Sintió un escalofrío por el cuerpo y se apretó a la niña contra el pecho. ¿Por qué se negaba a asumir la explica ción más lógica? Estaba claro que la incredulidad de Sansuke se debía a que había dado por sentado que no segui ría adelante con el embarazo. ¿Cómo si no debía interpretar su asombro?

¿Estaría Temari esperándolos en el salón abajo?, ¿se habrían casado en aquel último año? Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago. Por primera vez, lamentó no ha ber comprobado si la boda había tenido lugar o no. Pero se había obligado a olvidarse de cualquier información relacionada con Sasuke como mecanismo de defensa. Había pasado página y se había disciplinado para cen trarse en el presente.

-¿La casa es del señor Uchiha?-le preguntó al ma yordomo, Naruto, que subía cada escalón más despacio que el anterior.

-Sí, señorita-contestó sin entrar en más detalles.

Tres horas más tarde, después de supervisar que los niños cenaran en un salón de la planta baja, Sakura metió a Hanna en su cunita y la preparó para la noche. Sakura estaba cansada. Los días empezaban a las seis, cuando la niña se despertaba. Era una suerte que fuese su noche libre. Le había costado llegar a aquel acuerdo con Tsunade, pero sabía que las niñeras internas tenían que establecer ciertos límites si no querían acabar de servicio las veinti cuatro horas al día.

El priorato era una casa enorme. Quizá pudiera pasar el fin de semana sin volver a cruzarse con Sasuke. Aunque otra parte de ella estaba deseando hacerle frente y decirle lo canalla que era. Se quitó el uniforme con un suspiro de alivio, se llenó la bañera del cuarto de baño situado frente a la habitación de Hanna y se metió a relajarse.

Abajo, en la biblioteca, tras pretextar que tenía que ha cer una llamada urgente, Sasuke hojeaba con frustración un libro sobre bebés. Sólo quería saber el peso normal de un bebé al nacer. Una vez que tuviese ese dato, quizá pudiera arreglárselas para sostener a Hanna en sus brazos un mo mento y calcular si cabía la posibilidad de que fuese su hija. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba directamente a Sakura? Corría el riesgo de equivocarse y la situación sería muy violenta.

Convencido de que Sakura estaría en la piscina con los chicos de los Senju, Sasuke se coló en la habitación de Hanna. Respiró profundo y avanzó con tanto sigilo como pudo hacia la niña. Lo primero que vio fue un me chón de rizos negros y un par de ojos verdes que se fija ron en él. Se sorprendió pensando que, para ser un bebé, Hanna era muy guapa.

Pero no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Sasuke siempre había creído que los niños pequeños sólo realiza ban dos actividades: llorar o dormir. Había supuesto que encontraría a Hanna dormida, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si fuesen un detector de intrusos, y empe zaba a arrugar la nariz y abría la boquita.

Sasuke retrocedió. Por suerte, aunque ya se había re signado a lo inevitable, la niña no rompió a llorar. Hanna giró la cabecita para mirarlo, pero cuando Sasuke hizo ademán de aproximarse de nuevo, volvió a ponerse tensa. No podría sostenerla en brazos. Era una chica lista, dispuesta a chillar como una alarma en cuanto un desco nocido se acercaba más de la cuenta, y no quería asustarla.

Envuelta en una toalla y descalza, Sakura echó un vis tazo a la habitación de Hanna para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de vestirse. No pudo creer lo que vio. Quiso pedirle a Sasuke que le explicara qué hacía, pero el modo en que la niña lo mantenía cautivado resultaba realmente divertido. Pero la diversión apenas le duró diez segundos. Luego la invadió una emoción profunda. Padre e hija nunca conocerían el vínculo que los unía. Sasuke habría entrado a verla por curiosidad, pero eso no signifi caba que hubiese cambiado de actitud respecto a ella.

Al oír un leve suspiro a sus espaldas, Sasuke se giró a tiempo de ver a Sakura echar a correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Se desplomó sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pensó en todas las experiencias desagradables que había sufrido en los últimos meses, en lo sola que se había sentido en el hospital sin recibir una sola visita des pués de dar a luz a Hanna, en el rechazo inicial de sus padres al enterarse de aquella nieta concebida fuera de matrimonio. Aunque las relaciones se habían suavizado poco a poco y le habían enviado algún regalo para la niña, Sakura no podía evitar sentir que había vuelto a de fraudar a su familia.

En ningún momento imaginó que Sasuke abriría la puerta de la habitación y se arriesgaría a tener una discu sión en su propia casa. Pero ahí estaba, ciento noventa centímetros de masculinidad, con la cabeza alta y sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento. Durante unos segundos eternos, se limitó a disfrutar de lo atractivo que seguía siendo, reconoció a su pesar.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta-dijo él, rompiendo el silen cio-¿Hann a es hija mía?

-¿Estás loco o qué?-replicó Sakura. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿hacerla pasar por una mujer de vida disoluta, incapaz de determinar la paternidad de su hija? ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo como para insinuarle semejante ofensa?-¡Sabes de sobra que es hija tuya!, ¡así que no te atrevas a pregun tármelo!-exclamó furiosa.

Se quedó tan anonadado por la acusación que, durante unos segundos, en los que ni siquiera reparó en la exqui sita figura de Sakura bajo la toalla, no halló respuesta al guna. Era padre. Tenía una hija. Su madre era abuela. La madre de su hija lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera había aceptado su ayuda, económica o de cualquier otro tipo...

-No sabes qué decir, ¿verdad?-dijo entonces Sakura.

-No...-reconoció con voz rugosa Sasuke.

-¿Está Temari abajo?-quiso saber ella, dando por su puesto lo que estaría pensando.

-¿Temari?-Sasuke frunció el ceño-¿Qué Temari?

Sakura agarró lo primero que encontró a mano y se lo lanzó. El zapato izquierdo le golpeó en el pecho; el se gundo, en la oreja.

-¿Qué Temari? ¡Sabaku no Temari!, ¡tu prometida!, ¡la que decías que sólo era una amiga, mentiroso!

Los ojos de Sasuke parecieron salirse de sus órbitas.

-No estoy prometido. Temari es mi amiga. Estuve en su boda este verano-contestó. Sakura lo miró con increduli dad y una inquietante sensación de vacío en el estómago. ¿Había ido de invitado a la boda deTemari? Sasuke había sonado muy sincero-¿Se puede saber de dónde te has sacado que estaba prometido a Temari?

-Lo vi...en el periódico...Había una foto. Decía que estabas prometido...aunque no lo leí entero...

Sasuke se quedó callado unos segundos con el entre cejo arrugado.

-Ahora recuerdo que un amigo me llamó para felici tarme por mi supuesta pedida-comentó-En el periódico donde lo había leído salía una foto antigua en la que apa recía con Temari y había malinterpretado el pie de foto. En el artículo decía que su prometido era Shikamaru.

Un silencio envolvente como un manto de nieve cayó sobre la habitación.

Sakura se había quedado sin palabras. Tilly sólo le ha bía enseñado la foto porque había reconocido a Saasuke, pero su tía abuela no solía leer el periódico a fondo. Y ella tampoco se había atrevido a hacerlo.

-Dime, ¿cuándo viste ese periódico y decidiste que era un mentiroso?

Contuvo la respiración. Era normal que hubiese adivi nado lo que había pensado de él. Se sintió culpable, abo chornada, arrastrada por un torbellino de emociones.

-Antes de que vinieras a Gales-reconoció con voz trémula.

Sasuke soltó una risotada cargada de resentimiento.

-¡Qué maravilla!, ¡menudo concepto tenías de mí! Pensabas que había engañado a otra mujer contigo. No me extraña que te sorprendiera verme en Gales, pero no tuviste valor de enfrentarte a mí. No te atreviste a de cirme que me tomabas por un canalla sin escrúpulos.

-Lo...lo siento-se disculpó Sakura.

-Eso díselo a tu hija. No gastes saliva conmigo.

-No, se lo dices tú-replicó ella, súbitamente envalen tonada-Eres tú quien decidió que no quería saber nada de ella.

-¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía!-exclamó Sasuke-¿Cómo demonios iba a ocuparme de ella si no era cons ciente de que había nacido?

-Te escribí una carta diciéndote que estaba embara zada-protestó Sakura.

-No recibí ninguna carta. Además, ¿por qué la escri biste?, ¿por qué dejaste una noticia tan importante al ca pricho del correo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-replicó Sasuke, no creyéndose la existencia de dicha carta.

Sakura cerró los ojos, tragó saliva mientras intentaba serenarse. Sólo, entonces recordó haber leído que cada año se extraviaban miles de cartas. Pero, ¿por qué preci samente esa tan importante, por qué su carta? Se habría echado a llorar.

-Mira, tengo treinta personas abajo esperando para cenar-continuó Sasuke- No tengo tiempo para seguir hablando ahora mismo.

-Te escribí-aseguró ella.

-¿Y qué si lo hiciste?-la castigó Sasuke-¿Qué clase de mujer confía el futuro de su bebé a una carta miserable?


	9. Chapter 08

**¡Holaaaaa! Siento la tardanza pero he estado con entregas de trabajos y exámenes finales y la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de poder actualizar o leer fics, así que ahora estoy actualizando todo lo atrasado y leyendo fics de hace un mes jejeje ¿alguna recomendación?**

**Subiré dos capis por haber tardado tanto e intentare subir uno o más en estos días.**

**Bueno y como siempre agradeceros los comentarios: **

**Gaaabi****: gracias, ya prontito es el final así que espero que te siga gustando.**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****: pues si aunque parezca que ahora las cosas mejoran en realidad todo se lía mas.**

**Sakuita 01****: sip verdad, saku fue tonta, total una llamada tampoco es tan difícil y es más directa y segura que una carta. **

**Mitchel0420****: gracias, ya se acerca el final.**

**Pamys-Chan:**** si es demasiado frio.**

**: una llamada no cuesta tanto y se asegura de que lo sabe.**

**Candice Saint-Just****: gracias**

**CAPITULO 8**

Después de una noche sin pegar ojo, esperando que el teléfono junto a su cama sonara o la irrup ción de Sasuke en la habitación, Sakura llamó a la puerta de su jefa y entró.

-Konohamaru dice que querías verme.

-Sí-contestó Tsunade, tumbada todavía en la cama-Es una pena lo del uniforme. No creo que le siente bien a la siguiente niñera.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿la siguiente niñera?

-Sasuke estuvo hablando conmigo anoche-dijo Tsunade-¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No -respondió ruborizada Sakura.

-No puedes seguir trabajando para nosotros, corazón. Después de saber que la pequeña Han es hija suya es nor mal que no quiera que andes cuidando a mis hijos -ex plicó Tsunade.

-¿No quiere?- Sakura estaba roja por la falta de dis creción.

-Nosotros también nos sentiríamos incómodos-conti nuó Tsunade-Jiraiya y Sasuke tienen negocios juntos. Tú eres la madre de la hija de Sasuke. No puedes trabajar para nosotros.

Era evidente que la mujer ya había tomado la decisión.

-¿No quieres que siga hasta que encuentres a otra ni ñera al menos?

-No. Sasuke ya ha llamado a una agencia para que empiece este mismo fin de semana. Es un buen hombre, Sakura-dijo Tsunade de pronto-No entiendo por qué te enfadas con él por querer hacer lo que debe y cuidar de ti y del bebé.

Un minuto después, Sakura recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras furiosa. Llegó en un instante al vestíbulo principal, donde se encontró con Sasuke.

-Buenos días-la saludó.

-¡Buenísimos!-espetó ella-¡Sobre todo después de enterarme de que has hecho que me despidan!

Sasuke se acercó, le agarró una mano y tiró de ella con suavidad hacia la habitación de la que acababa de salir.

-No hace falta tener esta discusión en público, _cara._

-¿Ahora te importa? ¡Anoche te dio igual contarle mi mayor secreto a Tsunade!

-¿Por qué va a ser Hannaa un secreto? Estoy orgu lloso de ser su padre y no tengo intención de ocultarlo-afirmó Sasuke con aplomo-Y no me digas que te parte el corazón tener que despedirte de ese ridículo uniforme.

-Era un buen trabajo-se resistió Sakura-Estaba bien pagado...

-Pero no hay niñera que aguante en esa familia. ¿Y sa bes por qué?-se adelantó Sasuke-Por Tsunade. Nor malmente es muy amable, pero tiene mucho genio y a veces se comporta como una auténtica tirana. ¿Todavía no la has hecho enfadar? No es muy difícil.

Sakura recordó la acidez con que la mujer le había re prochado haber bajado las maletas cinco minutos tarde el día anterior.

-Claro que apenas llevas unas semanas con ellos-continuó Sasuke-Pero te aseguro que si hubieras se guido más tiempo, habrías acabado conociendo lo afilada que tiene la lengua. Es famosa.

-Aun así, no tenías derecho a interferir-contestó Sakura-Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Pero, por desgracia, no eres la única persona impli cada. Quiero lo mejor para los tres-dijo Sasuke lanzán dole una mirada a los ojos con la que la conminaba a que lo escuchara-No creo que seguir intercambiándonos re proches conduzca a nada bueno. La vida es demasiado corta. Yo también quiero compartir la vida de Hanna. Así que estoy dispuesto a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Sakura estaba asombrada, pero el modo en que le ha bía propuesto el matrimonio le hería el orgullo. ¿Cómo que estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se casara con él? Era la primera petición de mano que recibía y le llegaba cuando estaba roja de ira y con el único fin de poder controlarla. Primero le había quitado el puesto de trabajo y luego le ofrecía la seguridad de convertirse en su esposa.

-Me parece que no me he expresado bien-reconoció Sasukee después de unos segundos de tenso silencio-Quiero casarme contigo.

-Nuestra relación ha sido una sucesión de catástrofes-dijo entre dientes.

-Yo no la describiría así...

-Tú mismo viniste a decirlo en casa de tía Tilly-le re cordó Sakura-Terminamos en el sofá porque habías be bido mucho y te arrepentías. No me parece que sea una base sólida para el matrimonio. Además, no quiero ca sarme con un hombre que se siente obligado a ponerme un anillo en el dedo.

-No es ninguna obligación-contestó exasperado Sasuke-Hicimos el amor porque no podía contenerme. Me basta mirarte para que me suba la temperatura, _cara... Y _eso no es una catástrofe: es atracción. Si no hubieras tra bajado para mí, habríamos intimado mucho antes.

-No me lo creo-contestó ella, por más que le habría gustado hacerlo.

Sasuke le quitó el sombrero del uniforme, el mandil, luego le desabrochó los botones superiores del vestido.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto me excitas?-pre guntó Sasuke esbozando esa sonrisa luminosa que tanto había temido no volver a ver.

-No...-dijo Sakura con voz trémula.

-¿No qué?-Sasuke posó los labios sobre el cuello de Sakura, provocándole una descarga eléctrica de deseo.

-No me hagas esto...

Sasuke localizó un punto erógeno debajo de la oreja y se demoró allí. Sakura tembló, se oyó gemir. Luego se agarró a la chaqueta de Sasuke. y se abandonó al calor de ese cuerpo que tanto había luchado por olvidar. Hasta que notó sus labios sobre la boca en un beso ardiente y fugaz que la dejó con ganas de mucho más.

-¿Te crees ya que te deseo?-susurró él con la respira ción entrecortada.

-No... no funcionaría- Sakura dio un paso atrás.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Es que no puedes aceptar un no por respuesta?-pre guntó desde la puerta Sakura.

-Lo hice la última vez. Y me costó perderme los tres primeros meses de la vida de mi hija-replicó Sasuke un segundo antes de que Sakura saliera de la habitación en la que se hallaban, aliviada porque no la siguiese.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey, puso a Hanna en el cochecito y salió a dar un paseo. Se le ocurrió que siempre había pensado mal de Sasuke y que no había hecho más que huir de él. Para empezar, se habrían ahorrado muchos malentendidos si no hubiera desaparecido después de la noche de la fiesta. Había reac cionado como una chiquilla con miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad. Había dado por supuesto que todo cuanto había pasado había sido culpa de ella y les había negado a am bos la posibilidad de explorar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sakura se sentó sobre un tronco caído. Luego había aceptado que Sasuke se había prometido a Temari y, en vez de enfrentarse a él, se había refugiado en su or gullo herido. Pero lo que más le pesaba era haber tomado a Sasuke por un mentiroso cuando siempre había sido sincero y franco con ella. Le había dejado bien claro que si llegaba a tener el bebé, estaría a su lado. Si en vez de escribirle una carta lo hubiera llamado por teléfono, ha bría formado parte de la vida de Hanna desde su primer día. Y cuando sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse, no había dudado en pedirle matrimonio...

Sasuke se paró a unos cincuenta metros para ver a Sakura sentada sobre el tronco mientras mecía el cochecito de Hanna. No parecía contenta. La petición de mano no había tenido éxito. Y, aunque no quería pensar que había promovido el despido de Sakura como niñera, lo cierto era que la idea de verla desaparecer en una de las limusinas de los Senju y no volver a verla lo había he cho perder los nervios. Si era totalmente sincero, debía reconocer que había sido una maniobra para colocarla en una situación más vulnerable.

Sakura giró el cuello. Como siempre que lo veía, sintió que se derretía. Tragó saliva. ¿Se habría precipitado al re chazar su oferta?

-¿No te echarán de menos los invitados?-preguntó ella mientras Sasuke se agachaba para mirar a Hanna.

-Seguro que se las arreglan solos. Además, la mayoría está durmiendo. Mientras aparezca para la cena, nadie se ofenderá-dijo sin apartar la vista de la niña-Es pre ciosa, ¿verdad?

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Sakura sacó a Hanna del cochechito y la puso en brazos de Sasuke.

-Nunca he tenido un bebé en brazos-dijo nervioso -¿Y si la asusto?

-Es muy tranquila. Tú sujétale la cabeza para que se sienta segura.

Sasuke meció a la pequeña con sumo cuidado. Miró los grandes ojos verdes de su hija y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, tierna, casi tímida, que humedeció los ojos de Sakura..

-No llora. ¿Crees que sabe quién soy?

-Puede...-dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

-Y puede que no, pero puede enterarse -Sasuke la miró con seriedad-Ojalá que Hanna no me haga nunca lo que yo le hice a mi madre. Te estoy en deuda por lo que dijiste la noche de la fiesta de que me puse del lado de mi padre cuando se divorciaron.

-¿Cómo en deuda?- Sakura pestañeó.

-Fui a Italia a ver a mi madre y me di cuenta de lo idiota que he sido-admitió Sasuke con una sonrisa agri dulce-La culpé por el divorcio y ella no quiso dañar mi relación con mi padre diciéndome que él había tenido un montón de amantes durante el matrimonio.

-Lo siento-dijo Sakura, sabedora de lo cerca que se había sentido Sasuke de su padre toda la vida.

-No lo hagas-Sasuke sonrió-Gracias a lo que di jiste, mi madre y yo vamos a tener la oportunidad de vol ver a conocernos.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamó encantada.

-Yo nunca te sería infiel-le aseguró Sasuke acto se guido-Hasta estoy planteándome mis criterios en rela ción con los gráficos rosas-bromeó.

-¿Eras tú?- Sakura se quedó helada-¿Fuiste tú quien me escribió por el correo electrónico?

-¿Quién si no?-contestó Sasuke al tiempo que se in clinaba para devolver a la niña al carrito.

Saber que había sido él quien había velado por su se guridad, aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado para no reci bir un tercer aviso, le llenó el corazón de un sentimiento desbordante. Tanto que no pudo contenerse y Sakura se lanzó en brazos de Sasuke.

-Creo que quizá sí me apetezca casarme contigo, des pués de todo. ¿La oferta sigue en pie?

-Por supuesto-Sasuke la miró entusiasmado-¿Qué te parece si nos casamos la semana que viene en Italia?-añadió, temeroso de darle tiempo, no fuera a cambiar de idea otra vez.

-¿Tan...tan pronto?

-No soy partidario de los noviazgos largos-dijo él con solemnidad.

-Yo tampoco-convino Sakura con idéntica convic ción, con el corazón trinando de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, resultaba significativo que un hombre estuviese tan ansioso por llegar al altar.


	10. Chapter 09

**CAPITULO 9**

-Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando te sientes esta noche a cenar con mis invitados-dijo Sasuke satisfecho mientras regresaban al priorato.

-No puedo hacer eso-vaciló Sakura-He venido como la niñera de los Senju. ¿Qué pensará la gente si de pronto...?

-Que eres mi futura esposa y tienes más derecho que nadie a embellecer la mesa con tu presencia-atajó con orgullo Sasuke.

-Pero no me he traído nada elegante. Sólo tengo unos vaqueros.

-Si ese es el único problema, vamos a comprarte algo ahora mismo, _cara._

Nada complacía más a Sasuke que resolver proble mas con acción y dinamismo. El pueblo más próximo, si tuado a unos pocos kilómetros, contaba con una boutique con muy buenos diseños. Le bastaron veinte minutos para acercarla a la tienda, hacerla entrar, elegir un vestido azul cortito y acompañarla al vestuario, sin prestar atención a las protestas de Sakura.

Dentro del probador, Sakura se miró al espejo, pregun tándose cómo habría hecho Sansuke para acertar con la ta lla y el tono exacto de azul que mejor combinaba con su pelo. Luego miró el precio y casi le dio un infarto.

-¿Sakura?-la llamó desde fuera Sasuke.

Sakura salió. Sasuke tenía a Hanna apoyada sobre un hombro con naturalidad, como si llevara cuidando be bés toda la vida. Ajeno a las miradas coquetas de la vendedora, la examinó de arriba abajo hasta hacerla rubori zarse y desbocarle el corazón.

-Nos lo llevamos-aseguró Sasuke-¿Tienes zapa tos?

Sin darle ocasión de responder, estudió los modelos que había en exposición y, un par de minutos después, ya estaba probándose un par. Cuando salió con sus vaqueros, dos mujeres rodeaban a Sasuke y admiraban la mano que tenía con Hanna. Por lo que pudo oír, estaba como loco presumiendo de hija. De nuevo, comprobó cómo le sen taba el calzado y entregó la tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan estas dos prendas?-susurró Sakura escandalizada mientras se acomodaban de vuelta en la limusina.

-No-contestó sin inmutarse Sasuke y ella lo informó del precio-No está mal.

-¡Es una fortuna!-exclamó Sakura.

-Déjame que te cuente un secreto-dijo él con buen humor-No soy pobre.

De vuelta en el priorato, se llevó una nueva sorpresa al descubrir que habían trasladado sus pertenencias a una lujosa suite de invitados situada en la primera planta.

-¿Está seguro de que debo instalarme aquí?-le pre guntó al mayordomo.

-Por supuesto-respondió Naruto sin resuello. Sakura lo instó a que tomara asiento para que se recuperara-No se lo diga al señor Sasuke, por favor.

-Yo... -Sakura pensó que el hombre era demasiado mayor para seguir trabajando de mayordomo.

Entonces Naruto le explicó que se había jubilado cinco años atrás y, como vivía solo, echaba de menos el priorato y su profesión. Así que le había pedido a Sasuke que le permitiera volver para revivir lo que él denomi naba los buenos tiempos algún que otro fin de semana, y que disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo. Conmovida por la ex plicación y por la comprensión de Sasuke, Sakura no dijo nada más.

La cena no fue tan tensa como había temido. Claro que ella siempre había disfrutado conociendo gente nueva y, desde que había entrado en el salón, nada más notar la mirada intensa y halagadora de Sasuke, se había sentido la mujer más segura del mundo. Más tarde, ha bían subido juntos a mirar cómo dormía Hanna.

-Es increíble cuánto la quiero ya-aseguró Sasuke sonriente.

Sakura sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia. Pero, ¿cómo podía envidiar a Hanna por el hueco que se ha bía hecho en el corazón de su padre? Al fin y al cabo, ella era el motivo por el que se casarían. Pero no quería tortu rarse con esa realidad dolorosa.

-La verdad, no se me ocurre cómo vamos a poder ca sarnos la semana que viene-comentó Sakura-Se nece sita mucho tiempo hasta para la boda más íntima.

-Los preparativos ya están en buenas manos, _cara _-contestó él con una sonrisa que le hizo la boca agua-El lunes por la mañana tomaremos un avión a Venecia, donde te espera una colección de vestidos de novia para que elijas el que más te guste. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sólo quiero que te relajes y disfrutes.

-Suena a bendición del cielo-reconoció Sakura, pen sando en todas las decisiones y responsabilidades que ha bía soportado el año anterior sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta-dijo entonces Sasuke-¿Cuándo me escribiste exactamente para decirme que estabas embarazada?

-¿Qué?-Sakura frunció el ceño, incapaz de ver la re levancia de tal información después de tanto tiempo.

-Da igual-se encogió de hombros Sasuke.

Sakura, muy susceptible al respecto, se puso roja. Es taba convencida de que creía que no le había mandado di cha carta y de que sólo lo decía para intentar aliviar su conciencia. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle lo contrario?

-Estoy cansada-murmuró.

Resuelto a averiguar qué habría sido de aquella carta, Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. No sabía qué había dicho para tensar el ambiente, pero la intuición le aconsejaba no insistir. Una vez que estuviesen casados, quizá pudiera presionarla un poco más, pero no quería arriesgarse hasta después de la boda. Le dio las buenas noches como si hu biese despedido de su abuela y se alejó.

Desconcertada, Sakura se quedó mirándolo con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. El hombre apasionado que había jurado encontrarla irresistible ese mismo día ni siquiera la había besado. ¿Habría sido todo una estrategia para persua dirla para que se casara y mantener de ese modo el con tacto con Hanna?, ¿o sólo estaría disgustado ante la idea de que tal vez lo estuviese engañando con la carta? Y en tal caso, ¿cómo convencerlo de lo contrario?

Los nervios le impidieron descansar y al día siguiente, después de darle el pecho a Hanna, volvió a la cama y durmió hasta tarde. Cuando por fin se despertó de nuevo, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Sasuke rodeado de sus invitados. Siguió una comida distendida, tras la cual em pezaron las despedidas de los visitantes. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que recoger sus pertenencias de la casa de los Senju y decidió hablar con Tsunade para decirle que lo más sencillo sería volver con ellos y ocu parse del asunto ella misma.

-Me acerco a casa de los Senju por mis cosas-in formó a Sasuke en el último momento.

-Puedo acercarte yo-ofreció este sorprendido.

-No, había pensado que sería mejor si dejaba a Hanna contigo-lo desafió ella.

Sasuke se sintió feliz de tener un rehén que le asegu raba el regreso de Sakura, así como por la confianza que esta le mostraba dejando a la niña a su cuidado. De he cho, después de haber llamado a su secretaria a casa por un asunto que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, sabía exactamente lo que haría durante la ausencia de Sakura.

Tres horas después, Sasuke corrió el mueble bar del despacho y recogió con satisfacción el sobre polvoriento que yacía sobre la moqueta. Contuvo la urgencia de abrir la carta allí mismo. Quizá de ese modo consiguiera sentir menos rencor hacia Kiba Inozuka por aquel gesto tan ma licioso.

Cuando regresó a la limusina, empujando del coche cito de Hanna, la niña estaba casi dormida. Sasuke es taba orgulloso de sí mismo. Tenía madera de padre. La pequeña no había llorado ni una vez, ni siquiera al cam biarle los pañales, para lo que había necesitado el consejo del chófer, padre con experiencia en esa clase de labores. Cenaron en el Ritz, donde le dio un biberón de leche que concluyó con un pequeño eructo que nadie oyó.

-Somos un equipo-dijo Sasuke de vuelta a casa. En tonces se preguntó cómo habría pensado Sakura regresar al priorato. Llamó a los Senju y descubrió que ya había salido.

Justo hasta meter las maletas en un taxi, había espe rado la llamada de Sasuke ofreciéndose a recogerla. Pero había tenido que acabar tomando el tren. Aun así, cuando lo vio esperándolo en el andén de la estación de llegada, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa brillante de perdón.

-Perdona-se disculpó de todos modos-No se me pasó por la cabeza que no tuvieras cómo venir.

-Espero que hayas estado cuidando a Hanna-con testó Poppy.

-Hemos estado ocupados toda la tarde-dijo él-Y tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando volvamos al priorato.

Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con su carta como si fuera un regalo.

-¿De dónde ha salido?-preguntó asombrada.

-Esta mañana llamé a mi secretaria. Recordaba haber recibido tu carta el día anterior a marcharse de vacaciones el año pasado, porque se fijó en el nombre del remitente. Esa semana yo estaba en Italia reconciliándome con mi madre-explicó Sasuke-Y era el último día de trabajo de Kiba en Sistemas Saringan...

-¿Kiba?-Sakura seguía estupefacta ante la visión de la carta, la cual le habría arrebatado para volver a escon derla si hubiera tenido la ocasión. Por una parte, no sabía qué habría hecho Sasuke para recuperar una carta extra viada hacía un año; por otra, le daba vergüenza recordar cómo había abierto su corazón en aquellas líneas.

-Sí, Kiba. Lo he llamado a su apartamento esta tarde. No imaginas la sorpresa que se ha llevado cuando me he presentado en su casa con Hanna.

-¿Te has llevado a Hanna a casa de Kiba?

-No iba a dejarla habiéndote prometido que cuidaría de ella-respondió él- Nada más mencionarle la carta y ponerme firme, Kiba confesó lo que había hecho. La había escondido detrás del mueble bar y estaba ahí desde entonces.

-¡Qué rastrero!-exclamó Sakura. Luego agarró el so bre-Me alegra que se haya resuelto el misterio, pero el tiempo hace que la carta ya no tenga importancia.

-Aun así, quiero leerla-dijo Sasuke extendiendo una mano.

-No... no quiero que la leas ahora- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó tenso Sasuke-Está bien, no la abriré, pero sigue siendo mía-añadió al ver que Sakura no respondía.

Intimidada por el tono de su resolución, le devolvió el sobre.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Kiba?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Nada que deba repetir, pero no le pegué. Lo habría estrangulado... pero no delante de Hanna-murmuró Sasuke-Podía habernos robado la oportunidad de ser felices-añadió apretando los dientes.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle sobre to dos esos meses que había pasado sin ella. Y el hecho de que no quisiera ser sincera sobre lo que había sentido y le impidiese leer la carta lo enfurecía.

-Tenemos que rellenar unos papeles para formalizar los trámites de la boda-continuó de todos modos-Luego tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

-¿Todavía estás seguro de que quieres...casarte con migo?-le preguntó antes de que fuera a realizar esas lla madas.

-Por supuesto-Sasuke le devolvió la carta-Quédatela. Como tú misma has dicho, con el paso del tiempo no tiene importancia.

Sakura se encerró en su suite y rompió a llorar sobre la cama. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿a qué se debía la tensión re pentina que los ahogaba? Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que se había equivocado. Por más vergüenza que le diera, de bería haberle dejado que leyese la carta.


	11. Chapter 10

**¡Mery crhistmas! Jejeje espero que vuestras navidades vayan a la perfección. Las mías por ahora van muy bien ^^**

**Bueno hoy termina todo… Si, por fin sabréis el final del fic, sé que me he tardado en terminarlo y pido perdón. Despees de subir este capi empezare a preparar otro fic y espero poder subir algo mañana pero como es Nochevieja tengo que ayudar a mi mama en la cocina, ya que toda mi familia siempre viene a comer a mi casa (no me preguntéis porqué, porque no lo se ) igual que todas las navidades y aunque me guste pasar la navidad en familia, es un poco agobiante tener que estar pendiente de 20 personas(entre ellos dos niñas d años que seguramente yo tenga que cuidar), bueno dejo de contaros mis dramas, a todo esto si mañana no subo algo el día uno lo hare sin falta (si no estoy muy cansada) jejeje**

**Gracias por seguirme durante toda la historia y por los maravillosos reviews que me han llegado.**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****: ha llegado el gran momento donde se leerá la carta y todo va a cambiar ;)**

**Sakuita 01:**** parece ser que no aprenden, jeje gracias procurare no volver a demorarme, y si lo hago volveré a poner dos o tres capis seguidos para que me perdonéis jajajaja. Igualmente espero que pasas una bonita navidad y que se cumplan todos tus deseos para el 2013 =)**

**Nikis:**** aquí es donde se arreglara todo jeje, ojala te guste el final**

**Mitchel0420:**** muchas gracias ^^**

**Akyraa****: jajaja entonces menos mal que te llego xD**

**Disfrutad del final. Un beso enorme a tod s. Cuidaos n.n**

**CAPITULO 10**

Al día siguiente, a las cinco de la tarde y tras un día increíblemente ocupado, Sakura admiraba la magia de los muelles y el agua bajo el balcón de un hotel veneciano.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres con máscaras y disfra ces medievales estaba embarcando en una lancha frente al _palazzo. _En el muelle, tres niños vestidos de payasos grita ban admirados por el despliegue de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo sobre los tejados. El carnaval de Vene cia: ruidoso, colorido, lleno de vida, emoción y misterio.

-¿Te alegras de estar aquí con nosotros?-le preguntó la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer de unos sesenta años con gran vitalidad y simpatía.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso-reconoció Sakura-No puedo darte las gracias lo suficiente por la bienvenida tan fantástica que nos has dado.

Sakura no había esperado conocer a solas a su suegra, pero un negocio urgente había obligado a Sasuke a tomar un vuelo posterior. Tras recibirla en el aeropuerto junto al padrastro de Sasuke, Fugaku, le habían dado una vuelta en su lancha motora por la ciudad. Luego la habían lle vado a su hotel, uno de los muchos de la cadena hotelera internacional que dirigían, famosa por su majestuosidad y el exquisito trato a los clientes.

Nada más verlas, Mikoto y Fugaku habían tratado a Sakura y Hanna como si ya fueran integrantes queridos de la familia. Por la mañana las habían llevado a presen ciar la inauguración oficial del carnaval y por la tarde, Mikoto había acompañado a Sakura a un salón de novias con una variedad de vestidos de ensueño.

-El placer es mío, Sakura. Tú me has devuelto a mi hijo y ahora estás consiguiendo que vuelva a sonreír -contestó Mikoto emocionada- Cuando Sasuke me vi sitó el año pasado, no me dijo nada, pero noté que se sen tía muy desgraciado. Puede que haya heredado la planta y la inteligencia para los negocios de su padre, pero en el fondo es un hombre mucho más sensible. Bueno, ¿te pon drás este vestido esta tarde para darle una sorpresa a mi hijo?

-Es precioso -susurró Sakura mientras acariciaba la seda de aquel diseño del siglo dieciocho.

Más tarde, a solas en su suite, dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras se relajaba en la ba ñera. A un par de días de su boda, debería sentirse la mu jer más feliz del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba... pero que no se habría casado con ella de no ser por el nacimiento de Hanna. Sasuke adoraba a su hija y sería un padre estu pendo. No debía ser egoísta y pensar tanto en sí misma.

Lo que más le pesaba era no haberse atrevido a ense ñarle sus sentimientos leyendo juntos la carta. Él le había confesado lo atraído que se sentía por ella, la rabia que le había dado pensar que iba Inozuka podía haberles ro bado la oportunidad de ser felices... ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Dejar que Sasuke siguiera creyendo que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma.

Mientras Sakura se mortificaba con sus pecados de omisión, Sasuke, que acababa de instalarse en la suite de al lado, estaba repasando los suyos. Necesitaba olvidarse de esa idea estúpida de que se merecía una mujer cuyo mundo girase en torno a él, como si fuera el sol. Sakura no estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera llegar a estarlo. Tenía que olvidarse de su ego y reconocer que Sakura había hecho lo razonable al impe dirle leer la carta, no fuera a perjudicar la relación que compartían en esos momentos.

No le fue fácil colocarse el maravilloso tocado sobre aquel cabello de rizos tan rebeldes. Mikoto y Fugaku la habían invitado a cenar con ellos y la doncella estaba a punto de subir para cuidar de Hanna. Sakura se puso un antifaz reluciente sobre los ojos y se miró al espejo. El vestido esmeralda realzaba sus curvas de tal modo que se sonrojó. Aunque, por otra parte, tenía la sensación de que no debía avergonzarse de nada, pues así vestida no la ha bría reconocido ni su propia madre, pensó dolida tras ha ber decidido que no informaría a su familia del matrimo nio hasta después de haberse celebrado la boda. Con tan poco margen de antelación, sabía que sus padres no ha brían podido reservar billete para asistir a aquel día tan especial. Pero, en el fondo, también le había dado miedo que se mostraran indiferentes.

Nada más oír que llamaban a la puerta, corrió a abrir para evitar que insistieran y Hanna se despertase.

Al encontrarse frente a Sasuke, cuya llegada no espe raba hasta medianoche, retrocedió un paso. Este mur muró algo seductor e incomprensible en italiano al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa arrebatadora. Se le paró el corazón, sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en el estó mago, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta, convencida de que no la reconocería con el antifaz.

- Sakura... -dijo Sasuke sin dudar un instante.

-¡Creía que no sabrías que era yo! -protestó decepcio nada.

-Te reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, de no che y con cualquier disfraz -aseguró él al tiempo que ce rraba la puerta.

-Llegas a tiempo para cenar con tu madre y tu padras tro -comentó entonces mientras se quitaba el anti faz.

-No, los he llamado desde el aeropuerto para presen tarles disculpas en nombre de los dos -dijo Sasuke mi rándola de pronto con expresión seria-Necesitamos es tar solos para hablar.

Sakura se puso tensa. Era como si le hubieran apretado el botón del pánico. De repente, le dio miedo que quisiera cancelar la boda.

-Sasuke...

-No, déjame a mí primero -se adelantó él- No he sido franco contigo. Ni siquiera he sido justo...

-Me estás robando las palabras de la boca –Sakura fue por su bolso, sacó la carta y se la entregó desesperada- No pensé la impresión que te llevarías cuando te pedí que no la leyeras, pero es tu carta...

-Olvídate de la carta, no importa -contestó Sasuke- Lo que importa es que te diga lo que siento... aunque no creo que te sorprenda saber que estoy enamorado de ti.

Estaba sacando la carta del sobre cuando frenó en seco, levantó la cabeza hacia Sasuke y lo miró con incre dulidad. ¿Había oído bien? No era posible. De hecho, te nía que estar soñando.

-Al principio no sabía por qué bajaba todos los días al departamento de marketing -continuó Sasuke- No en tendía por qué se me alegraba el día cuando te veía, por qué me gustabas, por qué empezaba a parecerme que el resto de mujeres no estaban a tu altura... En tu primer día, cuando te pillaste el dedo y te acompañé al hospital, po días habérselo contado a los compañeros, pero fuiste dis creta. Y luego me enfadé cuando el jefe de marketing se excedió por esa estúpida taza de café. Cuando saliste so llozando de la fiesta, me entraron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Inozuka por reírse de ti. Quería protegerte... Y al quedamos a solas en el despacho, no pude resistir la ten tación...

-Tenía la sensación de que me había tirado encima de ti -dijo Sakura con timidez.

-¿Quién te besó?, ¿quién tomó la iniciativa?

Sólo entonces advirtió Sakura que el primer paso lo había dado él.

-Pero habías bebido...

-Eso no era más que una excusa -gruñó Sasuke- Sa bía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero al día si guiente me sentí culpable por haberte seducido...

-Yo me escapé porque pensaba que había sido culpa mía.

-Y me puse hecho una furia. Fui a buscarte a tu estu dio esa misma tarde...

-¡Dios!, ¡nos cruzamos en el camino!

-Entonces tuve que llamar a media Australia hasta lo calizar a tu cuñada, y averiguar dónde estabas. ¿No te comentó que había llamado?

-Sí... - Sakura palideció- Pero creía que era porque te preocupaba que estuviera embarazada. Entonces todavía pensaba... que estabas prometido a Temari. Sasuke... lee la carta o empezaré a chillar hasta volverme loca.

Pero Sasuke tenía otros planes. Hacía día y medio que no la tocaba, de modo que la pegó a su potente y muscu loso torso y le dio un beso apasionado y eterno que la convenció de que la amaba.

-Antes o después, encontraré la fórmula mágica para que tú también me quieras -dijo Sasuke- Cuando desa pareciste de Londres, comprendí lo mucho que te quería. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese día.

-Yo siempre supe lo que sentía por ti - Sakura le devol vió la carta.

Empezó a leerla a regañadientes, pero al cabo de un par de líneas su rostro pasó del asombro a la felicidad. De pronto, no pudo despegarse hasta terminar todas las ho jas.

-Es... es una carta de amor -elogio maravillado Sasuke.

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, sentí que no podía seguir dejándote creer que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma.

-Debería despellejarte viva por haberme mentido, _amore _-dijo Sasuke, mirándola con adoración.

Acto seguido sacó del bolsillo un precioso anillo de zafiros que la dejó sin respiración. Después miró a Hanna y sonrió al verla dormida con su carita angelical.

El día de la boda amaneció despejado.

Había olvidado que era el día de San Valentín, pero Sakura recibió una enorme cesta con flores y una tarjeta cubierta de rosas con una tarjeta en la que Sasuke le de claraba su amor.

Luego, nada más terminar de desayunar y dar de ma mar a Hanna, alguien llamó a la puerta y apareció toda su familia en tropel: su madre, su padre, su hermano , su cuñada y su sobrinito Sam. Sasuke les había pagado un billete a los cinco y se alojaban en el mismo hotel. Lo había organi zado en secreto para darle una sorpresa y no podía estarle más agradecida. Ver a su madre emocionada mientras acariciaba a Hanna y sentir el abrazo de su padre era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle.

Su madre y su cuñada la ayudaron a ponerse el ves tido. Luego llegó una diadema magnífica y unos pendien tes. Mecida por el agua camino de la iglesia en góndola, Sakura se sintió como una princesa. Pero no fue hasta ver a Sasuke en el altar cuando el corazón terminó de rebo sarle de felicidad.

El banquete se celebró en una sala de baile majestuosa y acudieron multitudes de invitados. Todos veían a los novios tan enamorados que no podían evitar sonreír y co mentar lo buena pareja que hacían. Hasta que los despi dieron para desearles una feliz luna de miel.

Esa noche, en el refugio que Sasuke tenía en el bos que de la Toscana, se divirtieron recordando lo que ha bían sufrido hasta darse cuenta de que estaban mutua mente enamorados, comprobaron que Hanna estaba bien y se felicitaron por haber concebido a una niña tan maravillosa. Luego se fundieron en un abrazo y se besa ron como si fueran la primera pareja del mundo que des cubría el poder del amor.


End file.
